Talentless Romance
by crazyanimelover326
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a talentless nerd girl at AA of the Arts,not! This girl can break every move and pitch possible. But she keeps it a secret. When her uncle makes her partner for a inner school competition Natsume Hyuuga, will everybody see her talents? NxM!
1. Chapter 1

I walked into class, late as usual. It is a normal routine I go through. Coming to class late, being bullied for not being talented is an everyday thing here. Being talented matters in this school, in Alice Academy of the Arts. Trust me, I have talent, I just don't show it. I can dance various styles of dance and sing various pitches. I can draw, act, I'm extremely talented. I just don't show it.

"Mikan-chan, you're late again. But, free period!" Narumi-sensei said. I sat down in my seat.

"Really, why are you here?" Luna Koizumi asked. She is one of my main bullies.

"Probably because her uncle is the principal." Mochu said. He is another one of my main bullies. Koizumi is the leader of her own group and Mochu is a part in Natsume Hyuuga's group. Both Koizumi and Mochu love to make fun of me having "no talent".

"It is not because my uncle is the principal!" I replied.

"Then what could possibly be the reason?" Luna asked.

"I have some sort of talent." I said.

"You have a talent of being the only one without it." Mochu responded.

"And being the ugliest girl in school." Luna added. I wear this face mask I had specially made, that makes me look ugly. That is why I go straight home after school. To wash it off.

"Then I technically would have a talent, proving both of your selves wrong." I said. Then Mochu punched me in the stomach and Luna smacked me in the face.

"Shut up." They said at the same time. Nogi walked into the room at the moment they hurt me.

"Please, guys, violence is not the answer." He said. Nogi is not my friend. He just doesn't like it when people hurt each other.

"Okay Ruka!" Luna boomed.

"I don't think you can do anything about it, Ruka." Mochu said. Then Natsume Hyuuga walked in.

"Of course, I'll stop." He changed his mind. Why? Hyuuga is the leader of the group he belongs in and Nogi is Hyuuga's best friend. I stood from my seat and began to walk away. All the girls were screaming in the presence of Hyuuga. I just walked out, not saying a word to him. I need to go clear my mind. Every student in the school has a dorm. I have a dorm and an apartment/condo outside of here. I decided to go to my dorm since I can't skip school. It's just for this period.

Natsume's POV

"It seems like it's a free period today." Ruka said. Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochu, Ruka, and Yuu walked up to me. They are all part of my group. We just make music and hang together. Kind of like a band but not completely.

"Why do you pick on her?" Ruka asked.

"Sakura-san has never done anything wrong to us." Yuu added.

"Of course you two would stand up for her. You two are the nicest guys here. Probably the only ones that like that nerd. I mean, she is so stupid." Mochu responded.

"Actually, she is not all that bad. She helped us with our studies once." Koko and Kitsuneme said at the same time. Mochu and I raised our eyebrows.

"I didn't go and ask her for help." They defended.

"I would have asked Yuu if he was there at the moment." They continued to defend.

"Please explain this to me." Mochu said.

Koko's POV

I never really had a problem with Sakura-chan. She was actually quite nice, probably. I don't know much about her, but she did help me with my studies.

"Please explain this to me." Mochu said. I remembered it clearly.

_Flashback (he explains as he remembers)_

_I was sitting under a maple tree with my math homework._

"_Grrrrrrr! Stupid Jinno. Why can't he make it so we can understand this shit?!" I yelled._

"_If you need help, you can always ask someone." I heard a female voice say. I couldn't see anybody though._

"_Listen, if you're a fangirl, you might as well go away right now." I said. I saw Sakura come out from behind the tree. _

"_Don't think I was spying on you and being desperate. I'm not like those girls." She said._

"_Sure, yeah right. What do you want?" I asked. She bent down beside me._

"_Don't think what you're thinking. I don't stalk or craze over guys." She said. I stared at her, confused. She moved the pencil on my paper. I looked at the paper now._

"_Split the problem into two different equations. You can use your pencil as the divider. Once you do that solve between the two solutions." She said. I looked at the problem. I did what she told me and then solved the problem. I turned to thank her but she was gone._

_Flashback End_

"That was pretty much it." I said.

Kitsuneme's POV

"That was pretty much it." Koko said.

"My turn to explain." I said.

_Flashback_

"_What could I possibly be doing wrong?" I asked aloud. I was very frustrated with this song I was playing on the bass._

"_I know what you're doing wrong." I heard a female voice say._

"_Are you a fangirl?" I asked no one in particular. Sakura came walking down the pathway near the fountain I was sitting at._

"_No." she answered._

"_Yeah right. You wouldn't know I was here if you weren't a fangirl." I said._

"_This is on school property. Anybody could just walk around and stumble upon the place. But that is off topic." She said._

"_No. It's pretty much on topic." I said._

"_Listen to the song once again. The c that you play in the second bridge is really a g. The assignment was to listen to the song and come up with the sheet music for it, right? I already finished mine. Don't get your c's, e's, and g's confused. Those are the most confused notes on a music scale." She said. I played it again, this time, playing the c as a g. She was right._

"_Thanks." I said, turning to nothing._

_Flashback End_

"It seems she has a habit of disappearing." Natsume said.

Natsume's POV

"Yeah. Well, she might be smart, but she is still ugly." Mochu said.

"I can't deny you on that one." Kitsuneme said.

"I don't mean to offend her but she will probably never find a man unless…" Koko said before hearing the said person's voice.

"Tell him this when he gets back from his trip. Tsubasa, please don't make this difficult. I want to break up with you." We heard. We turned the corner and saw Sakura with her cell phone standing by a tree.

"I'm pretty sure this is not the first time a girlfriend has broken up with him." She said. She has a boyfriend? Her? Ugly Sakura, her?

"Really? He has never been dumped! He has had like 500 girlfriends. I've seen them all. I'm pretty sure I'm gf 501." she yelled, sounding surprised.

"Well, I guess there's a first for everything." She said.

"And he can not dare to come to my school. We can still be friends. Yes we will still see each other _there_. Besides, I work there. I pay rent with the money I get from that job. He will see me. Make sure to tell him." She said, then hung up the phone. We all snuck back around the corner.

"I guess we have to take back the never getting a guy thing." Koko said.

"Did you notice how she said job?" Mochu said with an evil smirk.

"Oh no." Yuu said.

"Alice Academy students aren't allowed to have jobs." Koko said with his eyes wide.

"We're not allowed to have boyfriend girlfriend relationships either." Kitsuneme said with the same look.

"Actually, we are allowed to have boyfriends and girlfriends. They just say not to let it get in the way of school work and that they are not recommended." Ruka said.

"Guys, let's find out about this job of hers." Mochu said.

"NO!" Yuu and Ruka yelled.

"We will not stalk poor Sakura-san. Maybe she doesn't mean an actual job." Ruka said.

"And it could be girlfriend as in friend that's a girl. We will not stalk her." Yuu said.

"I agree with those two. We shouldn't stalk around her. She didn't stalk us." Koko said.

"Yep, me too. She helped me with my homework. I owe her one. That assignment was our mid term. You know how the mid term counts for more than any other test." Kitsuneme said.

"Fine. I'll drop it." Mochu said.

Natsume's POV Next Day

I walked into class. Narumi told me not to skip class today, yesterday because we would have an assembly first period. The entire class walked down to the auditorium. The high school principal stood on the stage with a mic in hand.

"Okay, I'm just gonna do this quick, cuz I have a meeting to attend to. I know you all like your modern dancing but the performing arts school requirements require that you do classic dancing, so I added it to everyone of your schedules. Each day is a different type of classical dance. The classes will only tell you the history of the dance, you will have to practice separately. You are all partnered up. Throughout this semester of classic dance, there will be a contest of classic and modern dancing within the school. The beginning of the contest will be announced in a few weeks. I will announce the partnerships right now. Please stand and then sit by your partner when I have called you." He said. It seemed he was partnering up by capacity level, but I was not sure of the capacity of some other because I do not have classes with them. After several names, I heard mine.

"Natsume Hyuuga and…" he said. All the girls paid attention.

"Mikan Sakura." He finished. Everybody gasped and looked toward me. Ironically enough, she was already sitting next to me. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw her jaw dropped.

"That is all. Please go and get to know your partner and pick up each other's schedules." The principal said. I stood up. My partner apparently did not. I could not get my new schedule unless I was with her. She sat there waiting until the place cleared out. Then she signaled the principal over with one finger. The principal came up to us.

Mikan's POV

I was steaming. I waited until the auditorium cleared out. He was standing by the podium still. I took one slender finger and stretched it out then in, gesturing him to come up to me. He walked slowly towards me. He was taller than me, so I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to my size.

"What the fuck, ojii?!" I whispered loudly.

"I wanted you to stop being bullied, Mikan. I'm your uncle. I worry about you. If you were partnered with Hyuuga, you wouldn't be able to do bad. And, he needs to learn ball like everyone else. You have the highest talent here." He whispered back.

"I don't care! You know how much longer I'm gonna be wearing this face mask?!" I whispered.

"Yes, but why don't you just tell him that you have talent, show him, then you will need to work less. He picks up on things quickly." He said.

"Bloody, fucking no! Change my partner!" I whispered loudly. He released my hand from around his collar gently, though I was giving him a hard time, and walked towards Hyuuga.

Natsume's POV

It looks like my partner is mad to be with me. That is certainly a first. But what else can I expect from the girl who has never said a word to me. The high school principal walked up to me and leaned close to whisper something.

"Mikan, really does have talent. Let her show you and open up to you. She will be taking you to her studio." He said.

"I heard that and I will not open up to bloody fucking shit!" Sakura said. Never expected it from her.

"She is not all you think her to be." He finished and then walked off.

"You are so lucky I did not bring my stun gun, ojii." Sakura muttered. I think this Mikan Sakura girl is going to be one of my new interests.

"Hyuuga-san, meet me at this address everyday at 4, after school. If you can't make it one day, please do tell me and we will practice during the school hours." She said, walking up to me and handing me a piece of paper. We walked to the table outside the auditorium that had our schedules


	2. Chapter 2

4 o'clock Natsume's POV

I walked to the address I was given. I rang the doorbell.

"Who could possibly want to bother me in the middle of a Sex and the City marathon? Tsubasa, if that's you, I broke up with you, you should know after all your relationships that the girl needs to talk to you first. That's how the rules wor…" I heard a voice yell until I saw a girl open the door. She was wearing red short shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, she had clear skin, and damn she was hot.

Mikan's POV

"Oh crap, I forgot you were coming today." I muttered. I completely forgot he was coming today. Damn me.

"Is Sakura here?" Hyuuga asked.

"She's not here at the moment. She stepped out." I said. Great excuse, Mikan. I was trying to look convincing, but winking my eye uncontrollably was not helping. He raised an eyebrow, from the look on my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, suspicious of me.

"Yeah, some flying spit got caught in my eye. Anyways, Mikan's out at…somewhere." I said, still twitching.

"Hey Mikan, can I borrow a cup of sugar? I ran out." Mrs. Pots said, coming out of her apartment. I smacked my forehead.

"Hey Mikan, you want a butterfingers?" Matt asked, coming out of his apartment.

"Mi-chan can you babysit the twins tomorrow?" Mrs. Reade asked. I smacked my forehead again.

"You want to tell me what's going on? All these people are addressing you as Sakura, but you surely do not look like her." Hyuuga said.

"Are you still dressing up like a nerd at school?" Mrs. Pots yelled.

"Mikan, I thought you promised us you would stop that." Mrs. Reade yelled.

"You dress up like a nerd at school? How do you pull that off? I mean, look at yourself." Matt asked.

"Who are you people?" Hyuuga asked.

"We are Mikan's neighbors. That's Mikan." Mrs. Pots said.

"I'm Mikan's ex and neighbor. I'm one of her guy friends." Matt said. Hyuuga raised his eyebrow at me.

"Okay, okay!! It's me! Come in and I'll explain everything." I said, stepping back and opening the door further for him to walk in. Mrs. Pots barged into the place before I closed the door and grabbed a cup of sugar, running out of the place. I led Hyuuga up the spiral stairs to my studio.

"This is my condo and more specifically my studio. This is where we'll be practicing." I said.

"Can you explain why the hell people are addressing you as Sakura first?" Hyuuga asked.

"You are not as smart as people say, Hyuuga." I said.

"So you are Sakura. She is the only one who doesn't pounce on me and my gang. You would think most nerds are ugly all the time." He said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. During school, I wear a special face mask that makes me look ugly. Really natural looking, right? It keeps my skin color the same but makes my skin look dry. And makeup can be used to make fake zits. A voice altering isn't hard for anyone, so don't think I can't do it either." I said.

"SO what makes you think, you can teach me ballroom?" he asked.

"Besides the fact that I am awesome at dancing, it is because my uncle partnered me up with you. It is basically my job to teach you ball." I said.

"But if you can't dance, you can't teach me to dance." He said. I gave a chuckle. I walked down the stairs to the front door and knocked on Matt's door. Hyuuga was right behind me.

"What's up, Mikan?" he asked, after seeing me at his doorway.

"Help me prove to this kid that I can teach him to dance ballroom." I said.

"Despite the fact that it was embarrassing for me to have my girlfriend teach me to dance; she really helped me when I needed it." Matt said.

"Just shut up and dance with me." I said. We entwined fingers and began dancing. We just did a quick routine, but Hyuuga seemed pretty impressed.

"That is why I can teach you how to dance." I said, leading him back up to my studio.

"Okay, I believe you on that now, but why don't you show your skill at school? You even let the classic dancers trample over you." Hyuuga asked.

"Because I'm not the type of person that likes to show off unless it is absolutely necessary, or at least when I'm in school. My uncle knows how competitive I am, so he made the inner school competition for that reason probably." I explained.

"You interest me, Mikan Sakura. Call me Natsume." He said.

"And you interest me, Natsume Hyuuga. Just, not in the fangirl kind of way. Call me Mikan. I look forward to working with you." I said. He smirked at me. He turned and walked down the stairs. Right when he was at the door to leave, I remembered something.

"Wait." I said. I walked to my kitchen counter.

"Make sure you get all the songs on the classic playlist stuck in your head." I said, handing him my Ipod.

"Make sure you listen to them all day. It is going to be a necessity. Try to remember the lyrics to some of them too. See you tomorrow." I said, gently pushing him out the door.

Natsume's POV

I was gently pushed out of her condo.

"So she put you on the Ipod treatment too?" I heard. I turned to the voice and saw Mikan's ex standing by his door.

"Yeah." I said, un-wrapping the headphones. He was still standing there, not moving.

"Can I help you?" I asked, putting the headphones in my ear.

"Mikan, is a great girl. If you fall for her, make sure you make her happy. You look like you two will get along well." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Just telling you in case it happens. I was just her friend at the beginning and then I fell in love with her. Look where it ended me up. Same with Tsubasa and all her other boyfriends. But I think, if you two do get together, you'll stay together. Good luck." He continued and then walked into his apartment.

"Wierdo." I muttered, and then turned on the ipod. How does she listen to this type of music? Oh yeah, she's a nerd. No, wait. She isn't. That is the thing. Being a nerd was just a disguise. I have to meet with the guys at the dorm.

At The Academy Natsume's POv

I personally convinced the school board to let my group of friends share one large dorm, which we got. It is huge. I walked into my shared dorm. Koko, Mochu, Ruka, Kitsuneme, and Yuu all turned to me.

"Where were you, pal?" Ruka asked.

"Were you out with a fangirl?" Koko asked. I shook my head.

"Natsume would never go out with a fangirl, would you?" Kitsuneme asked.

"All they do is stick to me. Why would I?" I asked as an answer. I took my sweater off and threw myself on the couch.

"Then where were you?" Mochu asked.

"And where did you get that Ipod from?" Ruka asked.

"True. Your Ipod is red, not green." Yuu pointed out.

"I was at my partner's condo. She gave me this. I have to listen to classical music all day." I said.

"Ahhh sucks." Ruka said.

"You don't have to listen to her. She is just a measly ugly nerd." Mochu said.

"Some people don't think she is ugly. She has a neighbor who is her ex. I think his name was Matt or something. He thinks I'm gonna fall for her." I said. Everybody began to laugh, including myself.

"Let's hear that Ipod music." Mochu said, taking the Ipod and putting it on our Ipod speaker. She listened to pretty normal music.

"Ahhhh, no dirt." Mochu said.

"What exactly were you expecting to find out about her from the music on her Ipod?" I asked.

"Just in case she had anything out of the ordinary in a bad way that I could hurt her with." Mochu said.

"What really do you have against her?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you're taking her side too?!" he asked in complete horror.

"I'm not taking a side, it's just that I find it a little suspicious why you hate her so much." I defended.

"Well, now that you put it that way. It's just her presence. She has absolutely no talent, yet she can stay here. My sister didn't even make it into this academy. And she was awesome at piano." Mochu said.

"Basically, you are mad that you were separated from your talented sister while a talentless person stays here free of charge and with no worries." Kitsuneme said.

"I guess. I just hate her presence too. Everybody tries so hard to look their best for everything, even the nerds, but not her! That girl is so stupid. She is a complete outcast." Mochu responded. None of us replied. I just took the Ipod from the speaker and continued listening to the classic music.

Next Day Natsume's POV

I was walking to class with my gang.

"Excuse me." I heard. I recognized it to be Mikan's nerdy voice. We all turned around. Mochu with a snarl.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I need to borrow Hyuuga-san for a second." She said. Ruka nodded as if giving me away like a girl with her father and Mikan a quick turn, causing her flowy shirt to fly up a little and let me see the little polka dots on the border of her underwear, and dragged me a few meters away.

"So what's up polka?" I asked, to tick her off.

"Were…weren't those my…. You perv!" she yelled but quietly enough that my friends wouldn't hear her normal voice. I chuckled.

"Okay, what did you need?" I asked.

"I have a class at 4 today, so during lunch, come to studio D." She said.

"Teachers aren't allowed to keep students after for extra classes in the school." I said.

"I am teaching a class. Then I have to go to work, so I can't dance after school with you. Make sure you're there." She said. She walked off and I walked back over to my group.

"What's up?" Mochu asked.

"She's not gonna be home today, so she can't attend dance practice." I explained.

"Oh, I see." Mochu said.

"So what is her place like?" Yuu asked.

"It's a three floor condo." I said.

"How did she get a 3 floor condo?! She's only 16!" Ruka yelled.

"She works." I said. We aren't allowed to get jobs, which is why they were amazed at the information I had told them.

"Well, the top floor is a studio, the second floor is her bedroom, and the bottom floor is the living area. It's kind of like an apartment complex except with three floors per each apartment." I said.

"How does she live like?" Mochu asked.

"Clean, but really dude, you must hate her guts. You want to know everything, just to hold it against her." I said.

"Well, she is wasting space that my precious sister could have used." Mochu said. He obviously could never get over it. We all enrolled in this academy like 5 years ago.

Lunch Natsume's POV

I finished my lunch and got up to leave.

"Where you going mate?" Ruka asked.

"Somewhere." I said.

"We'll join you." Yuu said.

"No. Finish your lunch. Only I can go." I said.

"Oh. Why?" Koko asked.

"Cuz I have to be alone. See you guys later." I said. I walked to Studio D as I was directed to. I was listening to the classical music all day and night, as she directed me. When I arrived, I saw her and her neighbor. They talked so closely and it got me kind of mad. I knocked on the door and walked in. There were windows in the wall that let you see through.

"Okay, Natsume. Let's get down to business." She said. I nodded.

"Matt and I are just going to show you a routine real quick and you will take it into consideration for the first round dance." She said. I nodded. They danced. He messed up on some steps, but they made it look altogether okay.

"I just wanted to demonstrate that for now. Matt is kind of rusty, so you probably noticed when he messed up." She said.

"I noticed. Don't like it that much." I said. We heard a grumble. I looked to Mikan. Mikan looked to me. Then we both looked to Matt.

"Sorry, I didn't eat anything before I got out." He apologized.

"Of course you didn't." Mikan muttered. She grabbed him by his hand and began to drag him out of the studio. I followed behind as she led him to the lunchroom. The minute we stepped in, a crowd of girls surrounded Matt.

Mikan's POV

I led him to the lunchroom. I hope this doesn't start a huge commotion. The minute we walked in, every girl in the place crowded around him. My hand got separated from his wrist. Then before I could get any further, Luna's group of friends and the queen bee herself, gathered around me.

"What are you doing with him?" she asked.

"What are you asking?" I asked in my nerdy voice.

"You're a nerd. You understand me. What are you doing with the hot guy and Natsume-kun?" she asked.

"Oh that. Nothing." I said.

"You were obviously doing something if you were holding his hand and Natsume-kun was following behind you." Luna said.

"I was seriously doing nothing." I said.

"Listen. You are a nerd. An ugly plain jane with no life or talent. Both Natsume-kun and that guy are hot guys with a life and talent probably. You're a piece of crap. While they are holy." She said before getting interrupted.

"Hey, don't say that about Mikan." Matt said. He walked up to us. He put his arm around my waist and glued me to his side.

"Mikan is the nicest person I know. She is beautiful with the most interesting personality. The main reason why I fell in love with her, but the relationship didn't work out and that's final. I don't want to see you say that about her when I'm around." Matt said, now looking furious.

"Calm down, Matt. Everything is fine." I said.

"No, it's not. Are you saying that _she, that thing, _is your ex?" Luna said. Matt nodded and dragged me away from her.

"Matt, we agreed that if I brought you here, you would not make a big deal of anything." I muttered.

"I wasn't going to stand around and let you take that, Mikan. You may be my ex-girlfriend, but you are still my friend." He whispered back. He left to grab something from the line then came back to me. I sat him down at my table and he ate.

"Come on, Mister. You have caused enough commotion." I said when he finished. I grabbed him by his arm and led him to the front gate. I let him out with a glare then walked back to the lunch room. I walked up to Luna Koizumi's table.

"I apologize for Matt's behavior. I really was doing nothing." I said with a bow, then I walked away. I sat down at my table again. This will all blow over by tomorrow. I'm still the nerd, so gossip about me doesn't stick around for long.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Day Mikan's POV

I walked into class and everything seemed normal again. The day passed by quickly. I made no contact with my partner and Luna and Mochu bullied me about having no talent once again. Everything seemed normal.

During Lunch Mikan's POV

I sat at my table alone. Then I heard my cell phone go off.

"Mikan, please don't kill me when I make this announcement." I heard my uncle say before hanging up the phone. I hung up, wondering what he could mean.

"_Attention all students. I must say that the dance contest will begin next Saturday. Be sure to practice a routine and song with your partner and practice a lot." I heard my uncle say over the PA system._

"Oji…" I muttered. I began to stomp to the doors of the lunchroom. Then I felt a hand on my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked lowly, turning to see Natsume.

"Do I meet you at your studio, today?" he asked. I nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go slaughter my uncle." I said. He let go of my arm and I walked off to do the said task.

Natsume's POV After School

Since school ended late today I just decided to walk with Mikan to her apartment. I made sure to wear a hoodie so that nobody would notice us together. It was a silent walk. As we head up to her apartment, she got out her keys. We walked the spiral staircase up to the studio. I changed from jeans to sweats while she went to the bathroom. When she came out she was in a long flowing skirt, a tank top, and flats. Her face was clear and moist unlike a few seconds ago where her face was dry and filled with fake zits.

"The magical transformation." I said.

"Haha, real funny. Get over here." She said. We entwined fingers. For some reason, I liked the feeling I got, but ignored it. She let go of me and the feeling left.

"Stand up straighter." She said. I raised my eyebrows. Who was she to command me? She placed both her hands on both of my shoulders from behind me and pulled them back.

"Work with me. We are more used to hopping around and moving our feet all over the place in dancing. With classic, your feet stay close to the ground and it's the same routine over and over again." She said.

"Slow dancing is the topic for the first round. There are two basic ways to slow dance." She said.

"The first type is the more classical old style type, where we join right hands. My left hand goes lightly on your shoulder and your left hand is on my waist. Your hand stays on my waist, got it? I've already had too many people have too many slip ups, or should I say, slip downs." She said. As she explained, she positioned us.

"Slow dancing is the simplest dance you could probably learn and I heard you learn quickly, so we won't have a problem. First you have your base position. The steps from my view are forward, base, left, base, back, base, right, base. You continued like that. Occasionally you will spin your partner around. Do not twirl them like a merry go round. It's a slow gentle spin, like this." She said, guiding me to perform all her instructions. The way she looked when she danced was beautiful. And she was so focused too. I stepped on her foot by accident, because I was too busy taking in her appearance.

"Ow!" she said.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Remember to keep your feet close to the ground." She said. We continued on for a bit longer.

"Okay now, the other way to slow dance you put both your hands on my waist and I put both my hands on your shoulder." She said. I lowered my hands the tiniest bit.

"Keep them on the waist, Natsume." She said, pretending to sound mad. I chuckled and raised my hands again.

"The steps from my view are forward, left, back, right, and I continue like that. All you have to do is really follow along. There isn't much spinning in this type of slow dancing, so don't worry about it." She said. I nodded as we continued to practice the routine.

"Simple, right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Really dude, you gotta be more social." She said.

"Okay, so which one are we doing?" I asked.

"Which one are you more comfortable with?" she asked.

"I think I like the second one better." I answered.

"Good. We'll probably stand out that way too. People are going to do the more classic way for the judges to enjoy, but if we stand out it is better." She explained. I nodded.

"I think that's it for today. Out of the classical songs on my ipod or ones on the internet, try to find a song for us to dance with." Mikan commanded. Again I nodded.

"I guess that's it for today. Wow, it's already 5. That certainly didn't feel like an hour. Be here tomorrow with options for songs." She said, leading me to the door.

At The Academy Natsume's POV Still

I walked in my shared dorm and everybody turned to me.

"So where were you?" they all asked.

"Partner's place." I answered. I walked over to the computer.

"And what were you doing?" Mochu asked.

"Practicing." I answered, shortly, my voice monotonous.

"So how'd it go?" Ruka asked.

"The word internet tutorials should pop in your head." I lied. She doesn't want people knowing she can dance.

"And…" Koko said.

"I had to be like a foot away from her because she would step on my feet. I had to take a taxi here." I lied. They all broke down laughing. Yeah right. We were dancing perfectly, except the time I stepped on her foot.

"So watcha doing?" Kitsuneme asked.

"Searching for music for the routine." I said.

"Why?" Yuu asked.

"You're the smart one. You can't dance without music. I'm serious. She gives me things to do when she should really work on her dancing." I lied once again. She doesn't need to work on her dancing. It's perfect.

"Who knows if she does work on it at home? I mean, she does have a studio in her condo." Ruka said. Everybody raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I think these are enough songs. I put like 3 songs." I said.

"Did we even tell you our partners?" Kitsuneme asked. I shook my head.

"Well, I have Usami. Koko has Miyo. Yuu has Yura. Mochu has Luna. And Ruka has Kana." Kitsuneme said. All those girls are pretty capable at dancing their type of music, and they learn quickly, so they can probably pick up classic dance quickly.

"Our routine is pretty simple." Yuu said.

"Yeah, it's the same thing for every couple." Mochu said. I downloaded the songs I found to the ipod and dragged it to the classical playlist.

Next Day At 4 Natsume's POV

I just walked up to the studio, since the door was open.

"Okay, today we are going to work on the entrance and we'll pick out of the songs we found." Mikan said, the minute she saw me.

"Entrance?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow. She raised an eyebrow in return.

"Don't we just get on the dance floor when they call our names?" I asked. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"But I'm glad you voiced out your question. Since this is the most simple of dances, we need to stand out. So first, they will call our names. You will be a little far away from me. When they call us again, Matt will shine the spotlight on you. Do you know what you will be doing?" she asked. I shook my head.

"You will be walking up to me and then asking me to dance. Then you will lead me to the dance floor and the song will start." She replied.

"That is really corny." I said.

"No. It's very classic. My uncle said there was going to be a prize at the end for the winners, so I like prizes. And if it's money, I have my eyes on a necklace in a jewelry store begging for me to buy it. But two low paying jobs are not gonna help me." I said. Two?

"Two?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. Let's practice and then we'll pick the song." She said, walking over to a seat in the corner.

"Now, they have called our names twice and the spot light is on you. Make your way over towards me. Take my hand gently. And now what do you say?" she asked.

"Dance with me." I said, plainly. She sucked her teeth.

"Of course you don't know courtesy. You have never danced classic in your life. Nor have you been taught ballroom etiquette. You say, "May I have this dance?" I reply with a nod and you lead me to the dance floor." She corrected.

"Now let me hear you say it." She commanded.

"May I have this dance?" I asked.

"Okay, and it wouldn't kill you to smile. I know, Natsume Hyuuga does not smile, so you don't have to, but don't make your face too stoic. You have emotions under that cold voice and stoic face. I know it." She said. This girl can read me, oddly enough. She stood from the seat and I guided her to the middle of the studio.

"Good. Now, you found some songs, I assume." She said. I nodded and walked over to the computer by the seat she was in. I connected the ipod to it and played three songs. In the end we chose, Because You Loved Me (don't listen to it on your computers just yet). We practiced the dance for a little and it was time to go before we knew it.

"Make sure you have a tux ready for the competition." She said. I gave a look of disgust that she laughed at.

"Told you there was emotion. Do you prefer that I wear a long flat dress or a puffy dress? I mean, I'm comfortable in both, but I don't know about you since this is your first time dancing classic." She asked.

"Flat." I answered. She nodded and I left.

Saturday of Competition Natsume's POV Still

We agreed to meet in the basketball courts to go over the routine one last time with the proper clothing and then go to the gymnasium where the competition was gonna be held. It was gonna be set up as if it were an actual ballroom event. I walked to the gym and found Mikan there with a robe on. I raised an eyebrow as I walked up to her.

"What? Are you in your pajamas?" I asked.

"No, you retard. I knew the basketball courts were cold." She said, taking off the robe. She looked absolutely gorgeous and amazing. Wearing a long purple dress she walked over to a bleacher and sat down gracefully. Her face was clear of any fake zits or fake dry skin. I walked over to her, standing up straight in my tux. I offered my hand.

"May I have this dance?" I asked. She took my hand and stood.

"I see you're not gonna smile." She said. I led her to the middle of the courts and put my hands on her waist. She put hers on my shoulders lightly and we began to dance.

"Perfect." She said through the middle and we let go.

"I have trained you well. Now let's get to the gymnasium." She said. I nodded and followed behind her. She pushed the doors open and everybody looked at her. The guys drooled at the beauty of her face and perfect skin. She walked to an empty table and sat herself, not bother to acknowledge any of the drooling boys or talking to anybody. I sat down at another table with Ruka, Yuu, Mochu, the twins and all of their partners. Everybody in the group just call Koko and Kitsuneme the twins sometimes because they really act like twins, even if they are not blood related. Luna was admiring me in my tux and everything.

"Okay everybody! Let's get this competition on the road. I'm your principal and you all know that. As you know, we can't have a competition without judges. Our first judge from right to left in their view is the vocal teacher Reo. The second is your language arts and drama/acting teacher Narumi. And last is your math teacher Jinno. There are about 100 groups tonight. We will be narrowing it down to 20. Let's get on with this. First up are Yuu and Yura." The high school principal said. Great, an American Idol all over again. Jinno is Simon, Narumi is Paula, and Reo is Randy. Yuu got up and walked to the center stage. Yura met up with him there. They danced the very classic way of slow dancing. Mikan was right that all of them did it that way. And she was right about them not having an entrance either. After 99 pairs of people dancing it was finally gonna be our turn. Mikan had requested from her uncle to go last the day before at practice.

"Don't you dare laugh at my routine." I warned all of my friends.

"Last but not least, Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura." I got up and walked through the crowd.

"Natsume Hyuuga? Mikan Sakura? Please get on the dance floor." The principal said. The spotlight shone on me. I walked up to her and extended my hand to her. Everybody gasped, stunned that Mikan Sakura looked beautiful on this one night.

"May I have this dance?" I asked.

"Of course." She said with a smile, giving me her hand and standing. I gave a small smile making all of the girls in the room faint. I led her quietly to the middle of the dance floor, keeping my back straight. All eyes were on us.

[ Play .com/watch?v=VTxnqUhhlIY ]

She put her hands on my shoulders, mine on her waist and we began dancing to the music. Midway, she leaned her head on my shoulder. I stiffened a little.

"Relax. Secret weapon." She said. I could tell many girls were glaring holes in Mikan's back. When the song finally ended, we received the largest applaud from the crowd. We turned towards the judges. Narumi had tears in his eyes. That pussy, it was just a dance.

"Reo, you're comments, insults?" the principal said.

"Very good. You were the only pair to utilize the second form of slow dancing. I'm glad you dressed appropriately Hyuuga, seeing as you are the most modern dancer in the school." Reo said.

"Narumi?" the high school principal asked. Narumi sniffled.

"It was absolutely beautiful! You looked like a real couple! Jinno, please take over." he sobbed.

"You did an excellent job. The fact that you were able to come up with an entrance was even better. I saw no faults in the performance." He said. Everybody gasped. Jinno had found a fault in everybody's performance but ours. We did really well.

"Told you the entrance would work." Mikan whispered, next to me. I separated from Mikan and walked to my table. My friends were standing in front of me. Then Koko, Kitsuneme, and Mochu broke down laughing. I punched each of them.

"I think you were awesome, Natsume. Sakura could have done better, but she was never good at anything. She must have put on a lot of makeup to cover her zits." Luna said. I didn't respond and sat down.

"Sakura did pretty good in my view." Ruka said.

"Yeah, yeah, as long as we get through to the next round. She told me there's a prize at the end of this whole thing." I said.

"Where did she hear that?" Mochu asked.

"You should know. Her uncle." I answered. He nodded.

"Okay everybody. The judging is done. Everyone please stand by your partner and come up to the stage when your name is called." The high school principal said. I walked to Mikan and stood by her. He went through 19 names. Crap, we didn't make it.

"In first place so far is…. Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura." He announced. Mikan wrapped her arms around my neck and began jumping up and down.

"We made it!" she yelled in her nerdy voice. She skipped to the stage. Everyone had wide eyes at her reaction. I just walked onto the stage slowly.

"I'm sorry to those of you who did not make it. We welcome you to continue dancing classic and your classic classes will carry on until the end. The next topic for the competitors is… fox trot. We welcome you to attend the competition still and encourage all you friends still dancing." He said. We all separated.

Mikan's POV

Why did I hug him?! That's so crappy! I'm so stupid, too! I better not fall for him. I'll end up breaking his heart or vice-versa. He is known for being a playboy sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday Mikan's POV

In the morning I walked into class calmly. Nobody paid attention to me. It's a good thing, things were kept normal. I sat down in my seat. Natsume and his friends walked in soon after. He gave me a short glance as acknowledgement and I nodded in response. He sat down.

"Today at 4 as usual." I whispered. He nodded and we sat silently throughout the period and such.

At 4 In Mikan's Studio Natsume's POV

I let myself in and up to the studio. She was sitting on the computer in the corner.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She replied. She got up from the chair.

"Let's get started right away, cuz I'm packed for work this week." She said. I nodded.

"Okay, this time the topic is fox trot. The beat is slow-quick-quick, slow-quick-quick and so forth. Like in all ballroom dances, we stay close. Now, you step forward, to the side and close. Back to the side and close. You continue this but while turning and moving around. It's a simple dance really." She said. She was wearing some leggings and a pink tank top. Her hair was tied up as usual. In every practice her hair was tied up.

"Maybe we should find a song, at the moment." She said. I nodded and we walked over to her computer. We searched through songs and found the perfect one eventually.

"You were very unsocial today. I am disappointed." Mikan said.

"That's normal." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, my shift is starting soon, so I guess this practice is over." She said, walking to the door with me. She grabbed her jacket and we walked next to each other until the entrance to the complex where we separated.

**(I'm just gonna skip to the competition for the fox trot. There is nothing in my imagination that pops up. But trust me, after the fox trot, a lot is going to happen. Especially those NxM moments.)**

Saturday of Competition Mikan's POV

I have to admit that Natsume looks hot in a tux. We met in the gym again. I wore a halter dress that had a flowy type of skirt because it would go well with the turns in the routine. We began to practice

"Now don't you dare get intimidated by how close I am to you during the routine. I'm supposed to and really, the closer the better. We stay close, because every other pair will probably be quite a distance apart." I said. We dropped hands and walked towards the gym/ballroom. I walked in and sat down. It's amazing how my natural face affected the boys in this school. But I'm used to that kind of reaction by now. Again I had requested my uncle to have me and Natsume go last. And of course I was correct, that all the pairs before us did not stay very close to each other. Some were like a foot apart from each other.

Natsume's POV

She was right again that the pairs would be at a distance from each other. We requested to go last again from her uncle. We saw the several couples come out.

"Now for a last performance of the night, Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura." The high school principal announced. Mikan and I met up in the middle of the dance floor. We joined her right hand and my left hand. And began dancing.

[ Play .com/watch?v=EOcG2cufH-s&NR=1 to see their performance ]

At the beginning of the performance, Mikan pulled really close to me, and I mean really close. Our noses were practically touching. I stiffened a little from it.

"I already told you, don't you dare get intimidated." She warned in a low and barely visible whisper. I loosened up again and gave a nod to signal the music. In the end, the routine finished up well. We turned to the judges to hear their comments.

"I'll start. Very very good job. You two stayed very close like you are supposed to, unlike all the other pairs today. You two seem very comfortable with each other, which is perfect. If you are not comfortable with your partner, it will be very hard to achieve a goal or dance. Keep up the good work." Reo said. We nodded, but Mikan with a smile.

"Excellent. The fox trot is supposed to be a romantic dance. You fulfilled that in your performance. The distance people had in other performances prevented it from looking so. Great job." Narumi said. We nodded once again and turned to Jinno.

"I saw no faults. It was an advanced form of the fox trot, very well fulfilled." Jinno said. Mikan jumped up and down clapping her hands. When she noticed her reaction though, she stopped and bowed to the three of them, walking to her table. I walked to my friends.

"You guys looked like you were about to kiss every single second of that act." Ruka said.

"Ill, that would be nasty." Luna and Mochu said at the same time.

"Why do you guys always react to my performance? Can't you just keep shut?" I said. They shrugged their shoulder. The high school principal came on again. He began saying all the names. Everybody in my group got into the next round. They were narrowing it down to 10 groups. Now announcing first place. I hope we make it.

"In first place once again is Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura for their advanced Fox Trot." He said. Mikan skipped up to the stage very happy. I just got up and walked there.

"Now you see the 10 remaining pairs. As a break from all this learning, next week's competition will be modern dancing. I'm sure you all will enjoy watching. Night." The high school principal said, then walking off the stage. Everyone went home after that. The lasting participants were very happy that their style of dance would be coming up next.

Monday Natsume's POV Still

I walked in with my group and sat down in my seat next to Mikan. I gave her a glance as acknowledgement and she returned it.

Lunch Natsume's POV

I was walking to lunch when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Mikan there. My gang stopped.

"I need to borrow him for a second." Mikan said, dragging me a couple of meters away.

"You need to come with me straight after school for practice. We're gonna work on the modern dance routine." Mikan said.

"Finally, something I can teach you." I said.

"Actually, I know modern dancing. I dance it all the time. So you can't expect to teach me anything. Just come with me after school. We're gonna go where I learned everything about this modern dancing." She said, then turning to leave. I walked back to my group.

"I'm not going straight back to the dorm after classes. I have to go to her place to practice." I said.

"Why? I thought it was usually at 4." Ruka said.

"She has something to do." I lied. We shrugged and continued walking to lunch.

In PM Homeroom Natsume's POV Still

I got into pm homeroom and saw Mikan looking through her bag.

"What are you looking for that you are pouring all the contents of your backpack on my part of the desk?" I asked.

"We have to run to my condo, after this because I need to pick up my uniform." She said.

"Uniform?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't tell you? We're going to my job." She said, looking up at me now.

"What are we gonna learn about modern dancing from a little café or something?" I asked. She smirked.

"You don't know where I work yet, so don't judge. And when I show you the place, don't go gaping like an idiot. You might ruin my reputation like that." She said. I raised an eyebrow. What reputation? The bell to go home rang at that moment. I noticed everything back in her bag now.

"Come on!" she said. She opened the window and jumped out. Holy fuck! We're on the fifth floor! Is this girl crazy? I ran out the normal way.

"You retard! You can't just jump out a window, from the fifth floor! You'll die!" I yelled when I saw her. She waved her hand at me as to dismiss the thought and walked out the academy gates. I put my hood up and she left herself the same. We walked to her house and she picked up some clothes. I didn't really get a good look at it cuz she stuffed it in a knapsack and walked out the door. I followed her to the parking lot.

"Ever ridden a motorcycle?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow as she took off the chains for a motorcycle.

"You own a motorcycle?" I asked. She nodded and gestured me to get on. I did and she took off. We pulled up in front of an alley. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you do that too much." She said. I rolled my eyes. She walked into a McDonalds next door and entered the bathroom. When she came out, she was in a long maid outfit. I must say that she looked sexy, though.

"Trying to seduce me?" I asked.

"Why? Is it working?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Told you, you do it too much! This is my uniform for work, so not a peep from you." She said. She walked out of the little corner we were in and into the alley when leaving the fast food place. There was a door at the end of the alley and a guard standing in front of it. Mikan nodded towards the man and he opened the door. We walked in and I saw the most awesome club, there could possibly be in town.

"Hey! Mikan's in the house!" the DJ said from the stage across the joint.

"Hey!" the crowd yelled. Whistles and screams were heard as well. We walked to the bar. She grabbed a beer and tossed it to me, then grabbed one for herself.

"Do you have alcohol tolerance? Cuz if you don't, I'll take that back. A drunk Natsume is not riding on the back of my motorcycle, if I can even get you on." She said.

"Everybody has drunk before, Mikan. I'm not some wannabe." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"You roll your eyes too much. So we're even." I said. She rolled her eyes again.

"You are so childish. Getting even?" she asked. I nodded.

"You might wanna give me that beer." She said, extending her hand out to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's the Natsume I know. You're not drunk." She then said. She gestured me to follow her as she made her way across the dance floor to the stage. We were stopped quite a few times, because of people saying hello to Mikan and girls flirting with me. When she finally got up there, she got tossed a mic.

"Hey everyone! How you people doin'?" Mikan asked. Everybody cheered happily. I kept a stoic expression on.

"Okay, here's the thing. Me and my partner over there, Mr. No Smiley slash Natsume Hyuuga, are in an inner school dance competition. The topic for this week's competition, modern dancing. I want to see a dance circle and people walking in and out of it. Show me your best moves. If we decided to use your move, I'll give you a free beer on the house." Mikan said.

"How about a kiss from you for the guys?!" one guy called out. All the guys began cheering and whistling. I had a feeling of envy in my stomach for no reason. Those idiots. She's mine. Woah, since when did I get possessive… of her?

"Sorry, but I only give kisses to my boyfriends." She said. Ha! Losers! The guys' faces dropped. I smiled inwardly. Sorry, she's mine and you're not getting any of her.

"Come on. Don't give me those faces. I'll dance for you guys if you cheer up." Mikan said. The guys broke out into cheers once again and Mikan laughed. I am supposed to make her laugh. The DJ began playing and everybody started dancing. Mikan came over and sat next to me.

"This is my job. And this is where I learned to dance hip hop, pop, RnB, and all types of modern dancing." Mikan said. I nodded. Mikan's POV

I want Natsume to smile.

"Hey." I said. He turned to me.

"Smile." I commanded. He raised his eyebrow.

"You raise your eyebrow way too much, Natsume." I laughed. He chuckled.

"And you roll your eyes too much. I thought we went over this." He said. I giggled and turned my attention back to the dancers.

"Okay we have to do that. That's part of the super jerk." I said. He nodded.

"Then we have to do that, cuz that's from Rhythm City in ABDC season 4." Natsume said. I nodded this time. About half an hour later a guy and a girl came up to us. Without saying anything and only laughing, they dragged me and Natsume to the dance floor. We stood there in the middle.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" The crowd cheered. I shrugged my shoulders and told Natsume to start. He did his work and showed off his best moves. When he finished, he shrugged his shoulders. I snapped my fingers. Two pieces in the floor were removed and I began doing my trampoline dancing magic. I flew to huge heights and danced at the same time, keeping my moves silky.

Natsume's POV

She was awesome. No doubt. I guess I did learn a few things from her. After she was done she shrugged her shoulders back at me. The DJ stopped the music.

"The floor has just gotten hotter. I guess we need to cool off for a bit. Look at the sweat on those two faces. Somebody go and get them a beer." The DJ said. Mikan walked up to me and we went back to the table we sat at before.

"I doubt any other performance is gonna have trampolines. Think you can deal with it, if we decided to use them?" Mikan asked.

"I'm the king of modern dancing in that school. You can't knock me." I said. She gave that silvery laugh of hers. Two people handed us beers.

"Come on. Let's get back to the studio and work on this routine." She said. I nodded and we got up and left. Though we did get stopped often by people to say goodbye and that we made a great performance. I walked up to the motorcycle with her.

"How about you drive?" she said.

"Kay." I said, getting on in front. She got on behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I liked the feeling I got. I started the things and we rode off to her studio. I parked it and Mikan chained it up. We walked up to the studio.

"With modern…" she said before I finished.

"You have to worry about the music first." I said.

"You want to be the teacher for this one?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I was thinking we make our own mix." She said.

"How are we gonna do that?" I asked.

"I have a mixer downstairs in my room and tons of cds and downloads." She said. I nodded. We went down one flight of spiral stairs and ended up in her bedroom. There was a laptop connected to an ipod there.

"This is my mix ipod." She said.

"You have how many ipods?" I asked.

"Like 4." She answered, sitting in the seat in front of it and turning on the laptop.

"What are your favorite hip hop songs?" she asked.

"Let's look some up." She said.

"Do you like Timbaland?" I asked.

"Love his music. What about Ludacris?" she replied.

"He's good." I answered.

"We're off to a great start." She said. I nodded and we began discussing songs. In the end we chose three songs with a total of 6 artists for the mix.

"Now that we have songs we mix it, but let's decided some of the moves. I'm more for moving then sitting down." She said. I nodded as she walked upstairs, with me following behind.

"I'll start it off." I said.

"For once you start taking charge." Mikan said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's my thing. Stick to your eyebrow problems." Mikan said, pointing a finger at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"There we go." She said with a smile. Oh, how beautiful it was. I couldn't help but give the smallest smile either.

Mikan's POV

He just smiled. It's so handsome. My heart skipped a beat thinking that I was the cause of the smile. Yeah right. I'm just somebody he is partnered up with.

"Mr. No Smiley just smiled! Mr. No Emotion smiled! Holy crap, it's the apocalypse!" I joked. He ignored me and continued making up a dance routine.

"And right after that move, I'll do this one." I said.

"Oh and this would be a great move." I said.

"Okay, you hold me like this. And just raise your hands a couple of times. And, I'll do this." I said. When we separated he nodded.

"I have to admit, that's a good one. You made it seem real." He said. My heart skipped a beat for a second.

"I can't believe the Natsume Hyuuga knows how to make compliments." I said.

"Rare, but there." He said. I punched him playfully then my stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." I muttered.

"I could tell." He said. I punched him playfully again. Then his stomach growled.

"Ha! You shouldn't be talking." I rubbed in his face.

"Come downstairs. I'll make us something," I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't raise your eyebrow at me now. You're hungry and I'm hungry so I'm cooking. I'm not gonna poison it or anything. I wouldn't have a dance partner then." I said. He walked downstairs with me and I began cooking.

"I'm just gonna make a quick soup, if you don't mind." I called from the kitchen. He was in the living room. I quickly made the soup and then walked to the living room. I pulled on one of his hairs.

"I thought something smelt like vanilla." I said.

"You use vanilla scented shampoo." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Just wondered. I have a good sense of smell. I use strawberry scented." I said.

"But doesn't your name stand for tangerine?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I alternate based on what I feel like smelling like." I answered. He nodded and I turned on the tv.

"I wonder if it's on." I muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Top 20 countdown." I said.

"I know a channel that only shows music. Some of the songs are kind of old though." Natsume said. I tossed him the control, since I was not sitting next to him. He changed it. Disturbia was on. I went to the kitchen and saw that the soup was ready. I poured some into two bowls and went to the living room.

"Here." I said. He took it.

"There are a lot of noodles in this." He said.

"Noodles have starch, which give you energy. Though I love it, chicken gives a lot of meat and weight which can weigh down your dancing." I said. He nodded and ate it quickly.

"That was really quick." I said when he was done.

"It was good." He said. I raised an eyebrow and he responded the same way.

"And I was really hungry." He finished.

"I think this practice is over. Besides, I have a class to teach in…holy crap! 5 minutes!" I said, running to find my sweats. I went and changed. When I ran out, Natsume was standing by the door and he closed it behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsume's POV

I walked to the academy. When I got inside, I went straight to my room. A few minutes later, Ruka walked in.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much." I said.

"I think there is something going on. You talk a lot more. And you're less stoic. You smiled during the slow dancing competition. Are you falling for Sakura? I mean, you're face brightens when you see her. And like Reo said, you are very comfortable with her as well." He said.

"What makes you think that I like nerdy Sakura?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, first when I saw you smile during the competition. Then when Reo said how comfortable you two were, I noticed. Then when you ran down the stairs of the school, your face filled with emotions, yelling at her for doing something. Now you came late and just walked into your room, no greeting? I'm your best friend, I notice these things." Ruka said.

"If you're dance partner jumped out a window from the fifth floor, would you yell at her?" I asked.

"Well yes, but if I were you, I wouldn't run down 5 flights of stairs with the widest eyes and your mouth in a huge "o", yelling so everyone could hear that I was worried about the biggest nerd in the entire school, Mikan Sakura." Ruka said. I sighed.

"Okay, she interests me. But she is really not a nerd. She works two jobs but they are both pretty good. She is really much cooler than you actually think." I said. He began to break down laughing. I glared at him.

"Wow, you're serious. You are falling for this girl." He said.

"I'm not. But I just don't have proof on what she is really like." I said.

"Seeing how you act about it, I'm gonna say you are being serious. I never thought of Sakura as a bad person or anything, anyway. I just can't imagine her being cool." He said.

"I don't blame you." I said. He got up and left. That totally felt like a girl moment a second ago and I don't want to go through it again.

Next Day At 4 Natsume's POV

I walked up to the studio and Mikan was there dancing. Her moves are really polished.

"Hey." I said. She stopped the move she was performing and walked up to me.

"Let's start right away. I have a few moves that would be good. I mixed the music a little more and I need you to hear it." She said. I walked over to the computer and played it back.

"That's good. Now let's see what moves you thought of." I said. She began throwing moves together. In one move I added my own part to it and she was really enthusiastic about it. Is it me or does this girl get excited about pretty much everything?

Day of Competition Natsume's POV

We decided not to meet in the gym since we didn't really need practice. Everyday we would practice until like 6 or seven just putting stuff together and practicing the routine. I stayed until 8 yesterday, just so that we could practice and finish the whole routine. I walked into the gym with my gang of friends. Mikan was sitting at a table somewhere, probably. We sat down.

"So Natsume-kun, you didn't come with the nerd today. Does that mean she dropped out? I would hate to see that happen. Though if she can't take all the dancing, I can always be your partner." Luna said in the middle of a performance. I wasn't even listening. I was looking at the performances to see if they had any moves Mikan and I had. Currently, nobody did, which is good because it was close to our showtime.

"Okay, great job Yuu and Yura." The high school principal said.

"Now the final pair. Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura." He continued. I got up and walked to the middle of the dance floor. Mikan ran across giving signal to somebody in back to shut off or dim the lights. In the dark she tossed me glow bulbs. Because of my expert nocturnal vision, I could see her jump onto the stage and to the dj table. She pushed over and placed the cd on the turn tables.

"What the bloody?!" he yelled.

"Sorry Mr. Acosta! Don't touch the cd!" she yelled. I turned on my glow bulb and so did she, now standing right next to me. I could see that she was wearing green cargos, a red tanktop, and her hair all wet. I was wearing a hat, sweats, a shirt, and sweater above it. The music started and so did our performance.

[Play .com/watch?v=6OPbJJAYlHA (Andie and Chase parts (girl with red shirt and cargos and the guy with an orange and yellow) the individual and together parts)]

When we were done, Mikan ran up to Mr. Acosta to apologize, then ran back to me.

"That was the best modern dancing performance I have ever seen." Reo said, flat out. Mikan clapped for herself with a smile.

"The same. It made me want to get up and dance as well if I knew the routine. I can tell you two worked hard on it." Narumi said, looking all giddy and jumpy.

"I found no faults and it was an excellent performance." Jinno said.

"You can't have doubts to that. I saw you drumming your fingers, Jinno." Reo and Narumi laughed. A vein popped in Jinno's head but he said nothing.

"The next topic will be tango. And for this topic and the next one, the day of the competition will also be a dance! Make sure to do your best!" the high school principal said. I walked over to my friends but before I could even get to my seat, they jumped at me.

"Dude! That was awesome! How the hell did you get that done?! In a week! And with Sakura!" they yelled.

"You already noticed how late I had to stay at her place every day." I answered, walking to my seat once again.

"That was still really awesome." Ruka said.

Monday Natsume's POV

I walked into class and sat next to Mikan. Giving glance to one another again, the bell for class to begin rang. Narumi jumped into the room.

"Okay class, we have new students!" Narumi yelled. 4 girls walked in the room. Mikan's eyes widened for one nano second and then returned to their original size as she looked out the window.

"You know that new student means free period! Don't forget to introduce yourselves!" Narumi yelled, jumping out of the room.

Mikan's POV

What are they doing here? They won't notice me. I have the nerd mask on.

"Hotaru Imai." Hotaru said.

"Sumire Shoda." Permy said.

"My name is Anna Unemoniya! Nice to meet you!" Anna said.

"My name is Nonoko Ogasawara! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Nonoko said. Guys were drooling over all of them. They were wearing a pink, practically backless dress with a loop that shows their stomach in the front [.]. One of our old uniforms. They walked to the back of the class.

"Can I have a drink of your water?" Permy asked one of the boys in back. I didn't dare to turn around and look at them.

"You can have it!" the boy said, dreamily. I heard her take a sip.

"Is it cold?" I heard Hotaru ask.

"Pass me some." I then heard Hotaru say. The next thing I knew my head was drenched.

"You think we wouldn't recognize our own leader?" I heard Permy ask.

"Does that mean drench her in freezing cold water?!" I yelled, very angry, and completely forgetting that the class was still there.

"I mean, haha…" I said in my nerd voice.

"Mikan, you are still as dense as ever, aren't you. We all used that face mask in our last prank, so we know how to get it off. And don't think we wouldn't recognize your eyes and hair. And changing your voice, won't help." Hotaru said. Many gasps were heard.

"You aren't a nerd?! Leader? What the hell?!" a girl yelled. I completely ignored her.

"Okay fine, but you didn't have to drench me in cold water." I said.

"It's the only way to wipe the mask off." Anna said.

"I obviously was wearing it for a reason. Like maybe not wanting people to see my real face." I said.

"Why? You're skin is still as clear as ever." Nonoko asked.

"Because I didn't want people following me everywhere. I got tired of that in elementary school." I answered. Just then, somebody burst in the room.

"Mikan! You left me a break up message, with Tono?!" Tsubasa yelled. Girls grew hearts in their eyes seeing, the guy.

"Wait! Sumire, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko? Is Break Ya Back getting back together?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Hey, what's Break Ya Back?!" the class yelled.

"You people… don't know anything about Mikan, do you?" Permy asked. Nonoko and Anna weren't paying attention anymore. They were just doodling on the chalkboard.

"Well, since you don't know, let me explain. Break Ya Back is a street dance group. It contained Hotaru, Mikan, Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko." Tsubasa explained.

"You, were in a street dance group?" Ruka asked in disbelief.

"So what if I was? It doesn't mean anything." I said.

"I refuse to let this girl be cool! I want proof! I can believe these girls, but not Sakura! I need proof." Luna yelled.

"So Mikan, you've been covering up the tattoo pretty well, huh, especially dancing?" Permy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just show the people the damn thing!" she yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry if taking off my shirt in public is not completely comfortable for me anymore!" I yelled back. I removed my sweater vest and then my shirt. I had a sports bra under. I stood up and turned to my side so that people could see.

[]

"Are you god damn happy?!" I yelled. She nodded.

"How I missed seeing the Break Ya Back Tattoo." Tsubasa said.

"What are you doing here anyway? We have a lot of scolding to give Mikan at the moment." Hotaru said. I know exactly what she is talking about.

"Oh yeah! You broke up with me, through a message with Tono?!" he yelled.

"You broke up with Tsubasa?!" Sumire yelled. Tsubasa is the biggest player in the club. No girl has ever dumped him.

"With my virginity still in tact." I added, with a smile of pride.

"You broke up with Tsubasa with your virginity still being kept?!" Anna and Nonoko yelled, paying full on attention now. I put on my shirt.

"Sorry Tsubasa. It's just that I called your cell and some slut picked it up claiming you laid her. I was not gonna have a boyfriend who lays somebody while in relationship, so I dumped you. And you were in Paris so I wasn't going to pay long distance. You know my living conditions." I said. He walked out of the room with his head down.

"I felt bad, just now, but he did..." I said before I got blasted by something.

"Hotaru, if you want to scold me, don't blast me with the baka gun and just yell at me!" I yelled.

"Mikan, this is a dance academy! What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah! There is no point in killing yourself to do something like this!" Anna and Nonoko yelled.

"What are they talking about?" Koko asked.

"Mikan are you still dancing?" Sumire asked. I nodded slowly.

"Stupid!" all 4 girls yelled, slapping me across the face.

"You know that if you keep on dancing you won't be able to move anymore!" Hotaru yelled. I felt someone pull my pigtails. I looked to the source and saw Natsume.

"Explain." He said.

"Okay, so the term Break ya Back was half literal. Half because the dance moves we did, people broke their backs trying to do, but not for us. My spinal cord was kind of disaligned, helping me do all my dance moves, but when a car hit me once, I got put in a coma. When I woke up they told me I couldn't dance anymore, or else my spinal cord would just snap like a twig and I wouldn't be able to move anymore." I said. He slapped the top of my forehead lightly.

"And you still danced?" he asked.

"Well yes and no …" I said. My friends slapped me again.

"Stop slapping me and let me explain. After you guys left, I found out I couldn't live my life without dancing, so I got a few jobs that didn't involve much moving." I started.

"Mikan Sakura, did you drop out of school? I know how much a few is for you!" Nonoko said. I nodded with my head low.

"When I saved up enough, I went to the cheapest hospital nearby and had a surgery on my back. They said they couldn't have it completely straight again because of the harsh damage, but close enough. I still took the operation. After a week or two I went back to see how my back was doing. The hospital said that my bones had shifted 1 degree over since the operation, which meant that in 5 months, I would have to go for another surgery. So after paying to get in this school, I began saving up." I said. My friends hugged me, while Natsume just stared at me with wide eyes. I poked his forehead.

"Stop staring. It's disturbing." I said.

"Does your uncle know?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Mikan, you have gone through too much." Anna said.

"Well, I'm fine. My next surgery isn't until two months from now, so I don't have to worry about it yet. And besides, I'm in a dance competition I have to focus on. But let's forget about my back and talk about you guys _being_ back." I said.

"About celebrating, you have a new fake id? I wanna grab a beer and dance at the club! We just made ours." Sumire said. I smirked.

"You don't even need one. I work at the club. Just stay close. That's how I got him in." I said, gesturing to Natsume. Everybody gasped. They all looked at him.

"Pretty cool club." He shrugged.

"So is he your new boyfriend?" Sumire asked with hearts in her eyes.

"Nope, my dance partner. This is Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume, these are my friends." I said. He nodded and Sumire began to hold onto his arm like Luna did. I felt kind of angry at her, I guess jealousy.

"He doesn't like it when girls do that Permy." I said. She detached herself from him and I felt better. I sat down in my seat. Natsume nodded at me and I nodded back.

"Are we still gonna have practice today?" Natsume asked a few minutes later.

"I guess no. But let's have an extended practice tomorrow in my work studios." I said.

"I thought you worked at a club?" Ruka asked.

"She also teaches dance classes." Natsume answered for me.

"And how do you know this?" Mochu asked.

"She is my dance partner. If she postpones a practice I obviously need to know why because I don't have all the time in the world either." He said.

"Well then, for the celebration, it's all Mikan's treat!" Sumire yelled in a happy go lucky tune.

"Not if you don't follow my rule." I yelled in the same tune.

"Fine, I pick this one." She grumbled, pointing to Mochu.

"I pick this one!" Anna and Nonoko yelled pointing to Koko and Yuu.

"Bunny boy." Hotaru said, point Ruka.

"I guess I'll pick Natsume then." I said with my arms folded.

"Pick us for what?" Ruka asked.

"Since Mikan is always tight on money, she says that is she has to spend it, make it worthwhile. So her rule is that we each have a date or as we are doing with you, just bring someone." Anna said.

"I wonder if Tono will let me take the day off." I said. I pulled out my cell phone.

"Hi Tono, can I have the day off? Please!!!! Please! Please! Please! I'm still gonna be at the club, and if you need anything, I'll be right there. Break Ya Back is gonna celebrate." I said. After a bit of negotiation, he finally agreed and I hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Nonoko asked.

"As long as we have our pretty little asses on the stage for at least one performance." I answered.

"But I thought you wanted to keep your talent hidden from people?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah, that was before you completely blew my cover!" I yelled.

"Please stop yelling." Nonoko said.

"Kay." I said.

"You all better wear hot clothing." Hotaru warned.

"We always look hot." Mochu said.

"Why?" Koko asked.

"Because Break Ya Back has a record of always looking hot when they go to a club, especially when Mikan's treating and we have to bring dates." Anna said, eating a cookie.

"Where'd you get that cookie?!" I yelled.

"Here, have one." Anna said, handing me a cookie from her pocket. It was in a plastic wrapper.

"Thank you! I designed a new outfit a long time ago, before you guys left. I'm gonna need a lot of leather. We can go to the fabric store later." I said.

"Kay, kay." Nonoko said.

"I guess we'll pick you up at 6." Natsume said.

"Yeah but where?" Mochu asked.

"My house. I'm pretty sure this one knows his way there." I said. He nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsume's POV At 6

We decided to take two cars, mine and Ruka's. I led the way. When we arrived, they stood back for a second, then walked in with me. I led them up to her apartment complex. I rang the doorbell. The door opened and we only saw a pair of feet running up the stairs and the bottom of a robe until it disappeared up the stairs.

"Sit down on the couch and wait for a few seconds!" I heard one of the girls yell. I wasn't sure who it was. I threw myself on the couch.

"You sure are comfortable here." Ruka said.

"I've been coming here every single day for the past weeks. I was just upstairs more often." I said.

"Have you been in her room?" Koko asked, way up close.

"Yeah, why?" I asked pushing his face back.

"That's like a girl's sanctuary. I have never been in one." Kitsuneme said for him. Mochu, Ruka, and I raised our eyebrows. They just sat down on a different couch than us.

"The place is really nice." Ruka said. I nodded.

"We apologize for making you wait." The pink haired girl said walking down the steps. One by one they went down. Mikan was the last one and she looked absolutely gorgeous and not to mention sexy. They were all wearing leather mini skirts, red t-shirts, a leather sleeveless jacket, and a gold chain around each of their necks with their name as the pendant. Mikan had her hair down and flowing. She was so beautiful. Then I noticed the knapsack she carried. I pointed to it and raised an eyebrow.

"Dance clothes." She answered.

"You girls look hot!" Mochu mused. They giggled.

"We get that a lot. Let's go." Sumire said.

"Eager for your drink much?" Mikan asked, with a laugh.

"I didn't say it with an attitude or anything, so don't complain." She responded. Mikan nodded and we walked out of the apartment. We walked down to the cars.

"Nice!" Shoda yelled, twirling around my car.

"You're burning your heels." Mikan said. She stopped immediately and I nodded as thanks.

"So who's car is this?" she asked. I raised my hand slightly.

"Of course!" she screamed eagerly. I rolled my eyes and opened my car. Mikan walked over to her motorcycle.

"What are you doing to that motorcycle?" Mochu asked.

"I need to lock it up. I wouldn't want anyone stealing it." She answered.

"That's yours?" he asked, with his jaw down.

"How did you think I get to work everyday?" she asked.

"I don't know. Public bus? Walking?" he said. Mikan shrugged and walked towards my car she opened the passenger's seat door, next to me and sat herself, putting on her seat belt right after. I drove us to the club.

"This… is an alleyway." Mochu said in a blunt tone of voice.

Mikan's friends and I walked down the alleyway. Then Mikan opened the door and from the car, where my friends were standing, they could see the lights and people of the club.

"But at the end of the alleyway is a pretty hot club." Mikan said. My friends ran towards us and we walked in.

"Mikan's in the house! And guess what everybody?! She brought Break Ya Back with her. Look forward to a performance later on!" the dj said. The entire club roared just hearing Mikan's name, but they completely brought the house down when they heard that the rest of Break Ya Back was there too and that there would be a performance.

"Woah, you girls are really popular!" Koko, Kitsuneme, and Yuu said, Yuu with a little less enthusiasm.

"Yeah. We've been performing and going to club since we were in elementary school. These people know us like this." Anna said, wrapping her middle finger around her index one. We walked to a table, being stopped plenty of times by the girls' admirers, friends, fans and by girls flirting with us. I was starting to get separated in the crowd by fangirls around half way there and was pretty much out of luck. This club is huge and filled with people. Finding the group would be pretty hard. In the midst of the girls surrounding me, I saw Mikan trying to push her way through. It seems some of these girls actually envy or hate Mikan more than love her because they pushed her back out of the crowd.

"Mikan-sama!" her fanboys cried. Mikan stood up and dusted her outfit. She moved the fanboys back a bit.

"Hey!" she yelled loudly enough to be heard over the many speakers. The girls all turned to her. They had vicious eyes glaring at her, all of them forming to block her from getting to me.

"Listen, my friend over there doesn't like fangirls. And the next time 50 girls push me to the ground at the same time, I will take brute force. Now move." Mikan said.

"Listen Mikan, we may like your music and dances, but that doesn't mean we have to like you. Natsume-kun is ours. And you probably can't do shit to us." One girl spoke up. Break Ya Back came up behind Mikan.

"Actually, Mikan is very tough. You see, a group of about 15 college guys once tried to mess with and touch our Anna. Anna is pretty sugar sweet over here. She wouldn't harm a fly. So Mikan had to take care of them. Guess where they ended up?" Shoda said.

"Emergency room. You see, my little sexy waitress over here. She is really from the streets. You don't want to mess with her." A guy said coming up to us. I saw him grab Mikan's ass, which I gave an immediate quick glare to, hoping none of my friends caught it.

"So she's a hobo." One girl somewhere off in the distance said. Everyone immediately turned to them. They walked towards us and we could immediately see who it was. It was Luna with a group of police officers.

"That's the underage girl." Luna said, pointing to Mikan. They walked up to Mikan and grabbed her arms. The police officers were men and some were grabbing her in places they were not supposed to.

"Hey! Don't touch me! I'll damn go with you! Keep your hands to yourself!" Mikan was yelling. They continued to grab at her. It happened so quick but she began punching out every police officer until they were all on the ground. She only had 1 hair out of place. She gave a puff.

"I'll go with you, damn it. But I want your hands behind your backs at all times. Don't go grabbing me in places police officers aren't supposed to." Mikan commanded. The men stood and most put their hands behind their backs. One took out handcuffs as Mikan extended her hands. He bended them behind her back and cuffed them.

Mikan's POV

The police officer bent my hands behind my back and cuffed them. The way my hands were pressed to my back made me want to wince just the tiniest bit, but I am not going to show weakness at this moment.

"You're going to Juvenile Prison, miss. You can call your parents when we get there to go pick you up." The police offices said, urging me to walk. The minute I heard parents, I stopped.

"I don't have parents." I muttered. All of the cops looked at me, seeming to hear what I said.

"You don't have parents?" the police officer asked slowly, stopping in his tracks as well.

"My dad died, in this very place. My mom went…" I said slowly.

"Well, my father used to be a policeman. This very spot used to be the headquarters." I started.

"I thought this place felt familiar." Said a few policemen.

"I sang here and danced here when I was a little kid. I used Sakura Petals as my stage name, because I thought nobody would know my name. I was shy back then. I didn't consider the fact that my father spoke about me at work and so the men obviously knew my name." I said with a small chuckle. One tear trickled down my face and I quickly wiped it.

"Somebody attacked the headquarters one day, and my father was shot straight through the heart. And I watched. He hid me in the coat closet just in time. I watched through that little crack left for me to breath, I saw everything." I said, various tears now trickling down my eyes.

"You were Sakura Petals?!" a police officer asked.

"And your mom?" the police officer asked.

"She couldn't take my dad's death. I could tell she was going psychotic. She was drinking and smoking, things she would have never done if my father hadn't died. And then last, she left. The next time I heard of her she killed herself through a game of Russian roulette." I said.

"Then how come you look so perfectly fine now?" a police officer asked.

"I joined a street dance group. I stayed with them most of the times. I got a few jobs ad now I have a dorm and apartment." I finished, wiping one last tear off my face.

"I don't think I could possibly take you away or to an orphanage. You're so strong. You grew up well." The police officer said. I looked up at him and he un-handcuffed me.

"How about that song Mikan?" Tono asked.

"The one you wrote when you found out how your mom died." Tono continued. I nodded and walked up to the stage, wringing my wrists because of the tight cuffs. I took a microphone.

**Rihanna- Russian Roulette**

**[Verse 1:]  
Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go**

[Chorus:]  
And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger

[Verse 2:]  
Say a prayer to yourself  
He says, close you eyes  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost

[Chorus:]  
And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger

[Verse 3:]  
As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to pick up the value of my life

[Chorus:]  
And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger

I rushed off the stage. I saw Natsume there and he looked like he had a few questions.

"You didn't…" he started, before I interrupted.

"Walk me outside." I commanded. He grabbed my wrist and led me out seeing the urgency in my voice. We walked up to his car.

"What were you so…" he said, before I collapsed. I knew it would happen, so I grabbed onto Natsume's pant leg as I fell with my right hand, landing on my two knees and one arm to hold me up.

Natsume's POV

Hearing the urgency in her voice and seeing how fast she rushed off stage, I didn't complain of any sorts and pulled her outside. I led her to my car.

"What were you so…" I said, before she completely collapsed on all fours, or threes, because she was holding onto my pant leg with her right hand. I immediately dropped down to her level.

"Hey are you okay?!" I asked. The girl I like just collapsed to the ground.

"Sorry you had to see me so weak, Natsume." She said. She slowly started to get up, but then fell again, me catching her arms this time and we were face to face.

"Explain." I demanded. She began getting up again, while I leant her my body to lean on. She leaned on the car once she was fully up.

"My back. Whenever it shifts over a degree, I collapse. It is usually around a scheduled part of every week or so, like a period I guess, but weekly, and the way the policeman was holding my back, could have just shifted it over earlier." She said.

"Sometimes I would be on the floor for days, but that was just usually when I first started collapsing and everything. I'm fine now, and can get back up." She said. I was leaning on the pole next to the car, staring straight in the eyes. Her eyes were so pure and innocent, yet she went through such harsh parts of life. We heard the club door open.

"MiMi! There you are! We have to perform now!" Shoda called, from the door. Mikan nodded and began to walk slowly towards the now closed door. I stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Wait, you're not gonna perform with that back are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine now." She replied.

"And you're not going to tell your friends?" I asked.

"And I hope you keep quiet about this too. I don't want them worrying." She said.

"Fine, but you have to tell me when you feel like you're gonna collapse. You are my dance partner after all." I said. I wish she could be more. She probably doesn't feel that way about me though.

"Okay, deal." She agreed and I let her resume walking.


	7. Chapter 7

Next Day Homeroom Natsume's POV

Mikan walked in with her friends and they all took their seats, including Mikan sliding right next to me.

"Is your back okay?" I asked.

"Yes it's fine." She responded with a smile. I was just worried. I mean, I don't want her collapsing.

"We have extended practice today, don't forget. And come to my house instead. My boss said she has to use the dance studio last minute." She said. I nodded and turned my attention Narumi starting class.

At Practice Mikan's POV

Natsume walked in with a knapsack, I'm guessing his sweats were inside. I gestured towards the bathroom and he walked in. A minute or two later, he came out in his dance clothes.

"Your back is okay, right?" he asked. I giggled.

"I told you Natsume, my back is fine! You don't need to worry about me." I said.

"I'm not worried or anything." He grumbled. I gave another giggle.

"Good, because if one of my friends saw me collapse, they would be on me 24/7. I wouldn't be able to go anywhere alone. But thanks for helping me stand up back then, Natsume." I said. He nodded.

"Tango is the most romantic dance in all of ballroom dancing. Fox Trot comes second." I said. He nodded.

Natsume's POV

She taught me how to tango and we worked on a routine. About ¾ of the way through, I heard my cell phone ring, though. I was about to ignore it when Mikan dropped her hands.

"You should get that." She said. I nodded and walked over to my knapsack. I saw the caller id and it was my dad. I quickly picked up and held up a finger, gesturing her to wait, as I walked down the steps to the living room to talk.

"_Hello." I said._

"_Hi son." My dad said through the line._

"_What do you want? You never call unless there is a problem with the company or you need something from me. And from what I can tell on the business channel, our business is doing fine." I said._

"_Well, I checked your school website and it appears that you are having an inner school contest. Your partner, Mikan Sakura, as I have read, according to my research attended one of our lower hospital branches, because of low money. If she doesn't win you that competition, then I will find out, and she will not be able to get the surgeries she needs. She won't be able to pay for any other hospital for that surgery according to her monthly income." He said._

"_You did research and looked up files on my dance partner. Are you crazy?!" I said. I was trying not to yell so that Mikan wouldn't hear me._

"_No. We Hyuuga's must always come out on top. You are the heir to all our companies and branches. It is only natural for you to be the heir of such heights. Not to mention that to add onto it, you are going to be a performer, seeing as you have the looks and the talent. Make sure you come out on top. Well of course you would come out on top. I don't know about that thing. If you come in second, I will think about saving the girl's medical record, but I'm not so sure. Come in first, for this round of the competition at least. And by the way, I'm attending, so there is no way you can lie to me." He said. Before I could say anything, he hung up. If I had the chance to say she danced better than me and I really liked her, he wouldn't risk her medical records._

"Hey Hyuuga, what's taking you so long? Was it one of the guys?" Mikan asked, descending from the stairway. Man, I loved her. She was so beautiful, but with wit and she doesn't stick to me. Not to mention she is probably the most interesting person I have ever me.

"No, it was my dad. We need to come in first, in this competition, or else I will get in trouble." I lied. I didn't want her to know that I was worrying about her medical bills and everything. She looks like the type of person that doesn't like people helping her out with debt.

"We'll probably win for sure with the routine we're coming up with, but what does or else you will get in trouble mean?" she asked.

"Umm, it's just that, my little sister is very sick, and I care about her a lot. My dad said that if I don't come in first for this round of the competition I won't be able to visit her at all. I worry a lot, and call everyday to see how she is doing." I lied. My sister is fine and living a happy life.

"I can tell you really love her. I assure you we'll win. Tomorrow, let's have extended practice in my job studio. You've never been there right?" she asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Well, we'll walk there right after school." She said. I nodded at her.

"Let's see if we can finish the routine now, that way it is just practicing tomorrow." She said.

Next Day PM Homeroom Mikan's POV

The bell to leave rang. All of Natsume's friends walked up to him and all of my friends walked up to me.

"Let's go." They all said.

"Can't, we're gonna practice in my/her work studio." Natsume and I said.

"You guys practice a lot." Tobita said.

"Practice makes perfect, Tobita-kun." I said.

"You can call us by our first names." Yome said. I nodded.

"Let's go." I told Natsume, getting up. He nodded and we began walking out of the classroom.

"See you guys later!" I called. Natsume just raised a hand. We walked to my studio.

"There are a lot of clouds out." I said as we walked. He nodded and I walked up to a door. I took out keys for the door and opened it.

"This place has a pretty light roof." He said.

"I know. The owners of this place are Hawaiian and usually do Hula lessons. Traditional hula places have leaf roofs. I can't change any of that, though." I said.

"Let's start then." I said. We began dancing. Our bodies were practically attached to each other. Half way through the practice I noticed water falling on my head. Then water falling all over the place.

"Crap it's raining." I said.

"I think I noticed." Natsume said. Then the leaves all fell on us.

"Natsume, are you okay?" I asked, getting out from under a huge leaf.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"Well since the floor is wet and covered, let's take cover and I'll call my boss." I said. He nodded ad we ran to the closest place to take cover. I pulled out my cell phone.

"_Hello." I heard my boss say._

"_Hi Lola, it's Mikan. I got a problem." I said._

"_What happened?" she asked, now sounding worried._

"_The roof of the studio caved in. The entire floor is soaked." I explained._

"_That is huge. I can get that fixed by my husband." She said._

"_Okay, bye." I said._

"_Sure." I said._

"Our practice was ruined." Natsume said.

"No it's not." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him from cover.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I pressed my body against his like the start of our dance. I took my first step.

"I see, but isn't it unhealthy to dance in the rain." He said.

"Who knows?" I said. He raised his eyebrow and then did his move. We did the dance in the rain.

"Well, now that we have practiced, we can go home. The academy is nearby." I said. He nodded.

"See you tomorrow at the competition." He said, and I headed home.

Next Day Mikan's POV

I walked to the school. Sure I felt like crap, but Natsume said that he needed to visit his sister. And I love him, so I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna make sure I don't look like crap. I walked up to my friends. Through the 9 performances given, I knew that we would come out on top again.

"Now, in first place so far, Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura!" my uncle said. I walked to the dance floor. Natsume and I gathered close. I nodded to a guy near the light switch and he turned off the light. Then one single spotlight was on us. Matt was up in light space and I trusted him to have the light follow us. The music started and we began our routine.

Play .com/watch?v=rlcG5OXEKHY (same outfit and subtract the fall.)

"Perfect." All three judges said at the same time. We sat down with each of our groups of friends. It's a good thing he didn't notice. A few minutes later, my uncle was on the microphone again. He announced the people in order from last to first. And of course, we came in first. When the places were done being announced, Natsume led me down and took me towards his table of friends.

"Is there a reason why you didn't let me go back to my friends?" I asked, when we stopped.

"I want you to meet my dad." He said. I looked to the man who stood from his seat. He held out a hand and I shook it, gently.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hyuuga." I said.

"No, the pleasure is mine, Ms. Sakura." He said.

"Please do call me Mikan." I said. He nodded.

"A wonderful performance you gave there." He said.

"Thank you, we practiced a lot." I said. He nodded. The parents of Natsume's friends all came up to us. They had wine and began talking.

"You do know that we can't leave this place until they have separated." Natsume whispered in my ear. I nodded. After a few minutes of the conversation, I felt even crappier. Please don't let it show. Ah come on. My vision was blurring. Then before I could even turn to leave, everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Natsume's POV

All of our parents were talking. I was keeping my eyes on Mikan all the time. She seemed distracted and her eyes were hazed. Before I knew it, she collapsed. I threw myself, though not really, to the ground seeing so and lifted her head onto my lap. She was breathing heavily and her face was red.

"Mikan!" all of Mikan's friends yelled running over to her.

"Mikan, you said you would tell me, when you are going to collapse." I said. She didn't respond. I placed my hand on her head. She was burning up. This is all because I was complaining about not practicing our routine yesterday.

"What do you mean she would tell you when she was going to collapse?" Imai asked.

"No time for that." I said, lifting her bridal style. I ran to my car. I hated the fact that it was raining and she got wet cuz my car was parked far away. I lied her down on the backseat of my car. I drove off and every once in a while would check up to see how she was doing. She was still out of it and breathing heavily. I arrived at my family's house that was out of town, speeding at the highest my car could go. I picked her up gently and then ran into the house. I burst in and all the butlers and maids near the entrance looked over to me.

"Young master Hyuuga, who is this girl?" one of the butlers asked.

"No time, she is sick." I said. He came to take her and I pulled her away.

"I will bring her upstairs, get some medication and a soaked towel ready." I ordered. I walked upstairs carefully. When I arrived at a guest bedroom, I lied her down on the bed. I was not going to leave her tonight. Sure when my father got here I would walk to my room, so he wouldn't know. I mean, he wouldn't be pleased if he knew she was here. A maid came in with a bucket filled with water and a soaking towel. She hung the towel on the bucket.

"Young Master Hyuuga, I need to change her clothes." The maid said. I nodded and walked out of the room. I stood by the door. I heard the door click open and the maid stuck her head out.

"She is changed." She said. I nodded and walked in. I pulled a seat up next to Mikan as the maid placed the towel on her forehead.

"I'll be watching her for the night. Tell the maids and butlers to keep quiet about her." I said. She nodded and left the room. I removed a few hairs from her face. I hated seeing her in this weak state. I love it when she smiles and laughs. Though her lips are so tempting then. I try not to look at them, just to resist the chance of randomly kissing her. She doesn't think of me that way. I heard the sound of a door clicking open. I knew it wasn't this room, so I ran to my room, knowing it had to be my father. A few seconds later, he walked in to my room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"A little fresh are we today?" he asked.

"Spit it out. What do you have to say?" I asked.

"That girl Mikan Sakura is weak. You should stay away from her after you win this competition. Completely ignore her. You saw how she collapsed like that. She's probably stupid anyway and we don't need that drama." He said.

"If that is all you had to say, leave." I said. He walked out without another word. When I was sure he was out of the room, I walked out of the room to the guest room. She was still breathing heavily. I sat down in the seat once again. The maid changed the towel on Mikan's forehead.

"I will be dismissing myself now. It is late. I assure you she should wake up tomorrow. Would you like anything before I leave?" The maid said. I shook my head and she left the room.

"Guess it's just you and me." I muttered.

Next Morning Natsume's POV

Seeing that Mikan was still asleep, I went down the stairs to eat breakfast and take some up. Too bad my mother and sister were seated at the table.

"Oh Natsume, I didn't know you were home tonight." My mother said.

"Hi Natsume-nii." Aoi said. I nodded at them and sat down at the table as a butler served me my food.

"Excuse me for a second, I forgot to pick something out from the laundry room." My mom said, getting up. A few minutes later, she came out with something in her hands.

"Aoi, is this yours?" she asked. I recognized it to be Mikan's tango dress.

"No, it has to be yours. I mean, you have all those dresses in your closet." Aoi said.

"Nope, this is not mine. I memorize all my dresses." She said.

"I guess we have to burn it then." Aoi said. They started moving toward the fireplace until I snatched it from my mother's hand.

"Why did you just snatch that from me, young man?!" my mother scolded.

"Let's see. Natsume plus a red tango dress means a girl. And she can't be his room, because father went there last night." Aoi said.

"So she must be in the guest bedroom!" her and my mother yelled at the same time. They started running up the stairs. I was so glad I was a faster runner and they were wearing heels. I stood in front of the door.

"You can see her, but only a little peek. You can't wake her up cuz she's sick." I said.

"Why not a long peek then?" Aoi asked.

"You see, dad said that she couldn't have the surgery she needed if we didn't win the competition. And so that she didn't know, I said you were sick and that I needed to win cuz I wanted to visit you. Now she's sick from us practicing our routine in the rain and practically went through the whole night yesterday sick until she passed out and I brought her here." I explained quickly.

"She slept over and I didn't know?" my mom asked.

"It's just because dad doesn't like her. She has lived alone for most of her life and because he knows this and the fact that she collapsed he thinks she is weak and stupid." I said.

"I see, but why did you make it up about me?! I've always wanted to meet your girlfriend. I mean, this is your first girlfriend, so for a while I thought you were gay, but it appears to be a false statement." Aoi said.

"Of course I'm not gay. She is not my girlfriend. She only thinks of me as a friend." I said, muttering the last part while looking away.

"Oh, I see. The Natsume Hyuuga, most eligible bachelor in Japan, and my son, has a little crush on a girl." My mom teased.

"No I don't!" I rejected quickly.

"You just completely proved it to us with your reaction." Aoi laughed.

"Whatever, just keep quiet. She is still sleeping. Take a quick look and then I'm closing the door. You have one minute." I said.

Aoi's POV

"Oh, I see. The Natsume Hyuuga, most eligible bachelor in Japan, and my son, has a little crush on a girl." Mom teased.

"No I don't!" Natsume-nii rejected quickly.

"You just completely proved it to us with your reaction." I laughed.

"Whatever, just keep quiet. She is still sleeping. Take a quick look and then I'm closing the door. You have one minute." He said. He opened the door a little. Mom and I pushed it a little farther and looked inside. The light from the window shone on the bed. The most beautiful girl was lying down on the bed. Her face looked natural and peaceful as she slept. After a minute, my mother and I pulled our heads back into the hallway. We noticed that Natsume's eyes lingered inside the room.

"Natsume, she's sleeping. You wouldn't want to wake her would you? I mean your future bride has to get her beauty sleep." Mom teased.

"Yep." I agreed. He closed the door behind him.

"She's not my future bride and she doesn't need beauty sleep. It's not like she's gonna turn ugly. Now Aoi, you have to act very weak. I call you everyday, because I worry and care about you a lot." He said, turning to me.

"You gave the girl you love a load of bull shit didn't you?" I asked, walking away to go be sick.

Natsume's POV

Aoi stormed away and I chuckled.

"Natsume." I hear my mother say.

"Follow me." She said. I followed her to my room.

"Tell me, Natsume. Do you really love this girl?" she asked.

"I don't love or like her. She's just my dance partner." I said.

"Okay then, you are in denial. Tell me, do you feel like kissing her whenever you see her lips?" she asked. I let my bangs fall farther on my face to cover my blush.

"Do you hate seeing her sad?" my mom asked. My blush was darker now.

"It seems you do love her. I want you to know Natsume, whether your father likes it or not, anybody that you love is always welcome here." She said. I looked up at her. Before I could say anything, I heard a faint voice from the hall.

"Natsume?" I heard the voice say. It sounds like Mikan's up. I walked towards my door. I gestured my mother to follow me when I saw her still sitting on the bed. She got up and followed me. I opened the door.

"What are you doing up? If you were gonna collapse you should have told me! I could have at least caught you! And what possessed you to do a tango, not to mention a difficult tango, routine with a high fever." I asked and scolded.

"What a great way to start my day Natsume. Being scolded is not my forte. Nor do I like being woken up to it. I know, I should've told you I was sick and that I felt like I was gonna pass out, but you said how much the competition meant to you because of your sister, and I didn't want to separate you from her at all. I mean I didn't have any family when I was little, so I don't want you to stay without the ones you care about." She said faintly with her head down. She came to school, feeling like crap, because she wanted to help me. I just then took notice of her appearance. She was in one of my shirts which was only barely covering her ass. She was wearing some of my socks and her hair was messy, but it still looked sexy. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. I guess my mom noticed cuz she reacted just in time.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm Natsume's mom. Let's get you into some clothes. You're not supposed to be out of bed if you're sick either way though." My mom said, popping out from behind me and turning Mikan towards the room she came from.

"Head down the hall Natsume, after you get yourself cleaned up. Us two ladies will be in the guestroom." She said, without looking at me. I headed to my room and started clean myself up.

About 10 or 15 Minutes Later Natsume's POV

I went to the guest bedroom, now cleaned up. I opened the door slowly and quietly. I saw my mother sitting next to Mikan with a book in her hand. I noticed it to be an album.

"Mom, what are you showing her?" I asked with a suspicious angry tone.

"Of course it's your baby album!" my mom said. I ran over and took it from Mikan's and my mother's hands.

"Ahhh, come on Natsume. It's just your baby album. I won't make fun of you. Though I did think the picture of you with your eyebrow raised was cute. I guess it was a habit that you grew fond of as a child." Mikan said.

"No. You are not supposed to see these." I said.

"Please Natsume. I've never seen one, and I don't even have one of my own." Mikan said, with her head down and her tone sounding very depressed. I threw the book on the bed she was tucked into.

"Thank you." She said calmly, tilting her head a little with a generous smile. I lowered my face so that my bangs would cover my blush. I sat in the room with them, but at a far distance. I hated to hear "oohs" and "awws" and little giggles coming out of Mikan's mouth. But she looked cute laughing so I bared with it. About half an hour or so later, Mikan walked up to me handing me the album. I took and saw that she was wearing a pair of light gray skinny jeans with a blue tanktop. I saw that she had a knapsack on her back.

"I'll be going then, I hope to see you again soon, Mrs. Hyuuga. Thank you for lending me clothes. I'll be sure to return them to you. We're in the final round so feel free to come and watch. Thank you Natsume for letting me stay over and carrying me all the way here. And thanks to both of you for watching over me. I hope you don't mind if I say hello to Natsume's little sister." Mikan said.

"There is no problem at all. She should be in her bed. We'll lead you to her room." My mom said. We walked towards Aoi's room. I knocked on the door.

"Aoi, you have a guest." I said, emphasizing guest a little so that she would know it is Mikan.

"Please come in." she said, sounding weak. Aoi was always a good actress. I opened the door and let Mikan in. My mother and I stood by the door watching the scene.

Mikan's POV

I walked in and saw a little girl lying in bed. I walked up to her and put my knapsack down next to the bed, sitting myself on it gently.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Who are you?" she asked in a weak and soft tone, but making it still sound generous.

"My name is Mikan. Mikan Sakura." I said.

"Hello." She said in the same tone as before.

"Your brother told me you were sick. It seems like he really cares about you. He practiced our dance routine with me in the rain, just because you were sick. I never had any brothers or sisters, not even parents for most of my life. My friends are the closest thing I ever got to siblings. I didn't come here to tell you too much about myself though. I came to tell you what I want from you. I want you to enjoy life as much as you can, even if you are sick. Be happy that you have a brother, a mom, and a dad and spend as much time with them as you can. I don't really have the chance to hug my mom or cry and tell my parents. When I was in a coma. I didn't have parents there for me. When I lived in the streets collapsing because of a back injury I had, I thought my life was miserable. I fought on, though. I work about 4 jobs to keep myself up. And here I am being very happy and talking to you. So I want you to do what I did, and fight through that little sickness, going on in your life. And just…feel better. When you do, come visit me. We can do a lot of things together." I said. I saw her eyes all watery. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and wiped away the tears that were forming.

"No crying. See you around." I said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Bye nee-chan." I heard before completely walking out the door and wiped a single tear in my eye. I left right away. I have to work.

Natsume's POV

The way Mikan spoke to Aoi, made my mom and Aoi fall into tears. Mikan really cared. She barely knows Aoi. It makes me feel bad that we are lying to her.

"I feel bad for lying!" Aoi yelled, bawling her eyes out.

"You think I don't?" I asked.

"Was she making up those things, Natsume? She seemed dead serious about them." My mom asked.

"Mikan… has had a rough past. Her father saved her from a police headquarters attack, and she saw her father murdered right before her eyes. Her mother couldn't take it and committed suicide. Then she lived on the streets for quite a while until she joined a street dance group. She had an accident where a car ran into her, and was in a coma for a while. The doctors told her that before the coma, it seemed that her spinal cord was disaligned, even though she could walk perfectly straight. The things was that she was told to stop dancing or her back would snap like a twig. She followed for a while but then decided that she couldn't live without dancing. She dropped out of middle school for a while and got a lot of jobs. She paid for a surgery that wouldn't totally align her back, but it would be close enough. A week or two later they told her that he spine had shifted over again and that she would need to get a surgery every few years. Now she collapses every week or so. She saved enough money to attend our school. Her uncle, the principal of the school, doesn't know anything about it. With all she's been through, I still don't know how she manages to smile. She promised me that she would tell me when she was gonna collapse, but she didn't tell me yesterday. We practiced our tango routine in the rain the night before yesterday's competition. She got sick probably, but came to school anyway because she knew that it was for my "sick" sister. A little while after the routine, she collapsed. And that's when I took her here." I explained.

"She didn't even know me and danced a routine with a high fever for me." Aoi said with her eyes watery.

"What an amazing girl." My mom said. I nodded.

"Have her back soon, Natsume. You picked the right girl to fall in love with." She continued.

"Yeah, you did." Aoi agreed. I rolled my eyes and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Later That Day Natsume's POV

I walked downstairs for dinner. On my way down I was listening to my mom and sister talking, right next to me. I noticed something moving outside of my door. It seems my mom and sister noticed it too because they stopped talking and went down the steps faster to see what was going on. We looked out the window and heard everything he said.

"You piece of crap, what are you doing in front of my house?! You're a weakling who should be no where near my family. You are going to win Natsume this contest and then you are no longer to be associated with this family! I want you far away!" my father was yelling at something. We opened the door slowly and saw my father stomping on the back of what seemed like a person. I looked closer and saw that it was Mikan. She seemed to be bleeding out of her forehead and barely conscious.

"Honey, what are you doing?!" my mother shrieked.

"Daddy, stop!" Aoi yelled. He turned around still stomping on her, leaving me with only once choice. I walked up and punched him right in the face.

"What the fuck?! We said to stop!" I yelled. I was so angry I punched him again and again and again, until I felt something hold onto my pant leg. I looked down and saw Mikan holding it.

"Don't fight your dad because of me. Forgive him. Stop it." She said faintly before closing her eyes and dropping completely to the floor.

"Asshole!" I yelled, punching him far away. I bent down and picked Mikan up. My mother and sister ran up to me.

"Mikan! Mikan!" I yelled. There was no response. I ran to my car, with Aoi and my mom trailing right behind me. I placed her in the back with my mother and Aoi allowing her to be placed on their laps. I got in the front seat and sped off to the hospital. Thank god it wasn't too far away. I ran to the front counter of the emergency desk holding Mikan in my arms bridal style.

"I need this girl in there right away!" I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that but you have to wait behind all the other people sitting here." The nurse there said. I didn't even look back to see how many.

"Does the name Hyuuga sound familiar to you? I will have you fired in the next ten seconds if she is not in there." I said.

"Oh my god, a Hyuuga. Right away!" she yelled running inside. I ran behind her carrying Mikan. There was an empty room I was told to lie her down on. Soon after, there was a group of many doctors urgently around her. I was told to stay out of the room. So as not to slow the process, I listened, but the worry in my face could not be more evident. I ran out of the hallway to where my mother and Aoi were probably sitting. I saw them, crying their eyes out. I walked up, trying to look calm.

"She's in the room. The doctors are working in there. You wait with me outside. They said that once the green light is on above the door, we can come in." I said. They nodded and followed behind me to outside of Mikan's door. All we could hear was mumbles of the doctors' shouts. After about half an hour the light went green and a doctor came out and stood in front of the door, blocking our way. He had a gloomy face on. My mother gasped and covered her face.

"Is…is she dead?" I asked, almost unable to say the sentence. The doctor shook his head.

"No, but she is in a coma. Her back is in horrible condition and she had hurt in the head much, causing the coma. She's seems to be very weak so we don't know if she will make it out of this coma alive." The doctor said.

"Don't say that." I muttered.

"What sir?" the doctor asked.

"I said, don't say that. Mikan's gonna make it out of this alive and she is going to smile for all of us again." I said.

"You may go in and see her." The doctor said. We walked in. The sound of the heart meter could be heard. It was at a steady beat but you could tell that it was barely beating because of the small increases in between the beeps. I walked up to her and wiped the hair from her forehead.

"This is terrible." Aoi said, tears in her eyes.

"Stop crying, Aoi. Mikan told you not to." I said. We spent the night there and first thing in the morning went home. My father was not there, obviously being at work. I cleaned up and went to school.

At School Natsume's POV

I walked into the school, extremely stoic and upset behind that face. People could probably sense the vibes to stay away from me, because not even my fanclub surrounded me. I sat in my seat and inwardly sulked. Later on, Mikan's friends and my friends walked in together. They all sat in their seats which were practically right next to mine.

"What's up, Natsume my man?!" Mochu, Koko, and Kitsuneme said, holding up hands for a high five. I ignored them.

"What's with the gloom, mate. Your vibes are kinda scaring me." Ruka said. I didn't respond to him either. The bell rang and Narumi pranced into the room. He began doing roll call.

"Sakura!" he called. He was given no response. He repeated himself.

"Sakura!" he called. There was no answer once again.

"Well I guess Sakura's not here today." He said, making a mark on his paper. I slammed my fist on the table, pissed off that he wouldn't even consider that maybe Mikan is in some really bad situation. Seeing me pissed, Narumi ran away through the door. I stood up from my seat and began walking away. Before I reached the door, I was blasted to the floor by something. I looked at where the blast came from and saw Imai holding up some gun like thing.

"You know something. Where's Mikan?" she asked. The rest of Mikan's friends were standing behind her, all of them with angry looks. I got up from where I had landed and began to walk towards the door again. Once again I was blasted by Imai's gun, but I managed to stay standing.

"Where's Mikan?" she said, with deep venom in every syllable in the short question.

"She wouldn't want you to know." I replied. Before I knew it, I was pinned to the wall by all of the girls, including the sugar sweet one.

"Listen, I'm usually not like this, but Mikan is like our family. Anything that has to do with her has to do with us. Tell us." Unemoniya said threateningly.

"Remember that we were part of the street gang too. We know how to fight and we will kill you, whether you're gorgeous or not." Ogasawara said.

"Girls, please calm down." Ruka said, with all of my friends behind him, walking up to the girls. Ruka put his hands on Imai's shoulders to pull her back. What he received was a smack in the face.

"Hey, Imai! Calm down!" Mochu yelled.

"I will calm down when I know where Mikan is!" Imai said.

"No you won't. You'll just worry more, what Mikan wouldn't want." I said.

"Natsume, you have to tell them. They look like they are really gonna kill you." Koko and Kitsuneme said.

"Oh and we will. If you're lucky, you'll be in a coma, but I highly doubt it." Imai said.

"I'd rather be in the state Mikan is in than be here and leave her all alone." I muttered. The girls dropped all body parts they had pinned on me.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"Mikan…." I started sliding down against the wall until I was on the ground. I put my hand to my forehead, letting my bangs fall over it and cover my eyes.

"Is in a coma." I finished after a few seconds.

I could hear the girls' gasps including that of my friends.

"How?" Unemoniya said. I looked up.

"My dad." I said.

"I'll beat him to a pulp." Imai said. She was about to stomp out of the door, but I grabbed onto her skirt, just barely.

"I tried. Mikan stopped me." I said. Imai dropped to her knees and began to cry into her hands.

"Mikan." Her friends sobbed. Koko walked up to Unemoniya and began to comfort her. Ruka did the same to Imai, like Mochu did to Shoda, and Kitsuneme to Ogasawara.

"Her uncle should know about this. I'm pretty sure it will excuse us to go visit her." Ruka suggested. My friends helped the girls walk out of the room, and I just followed behind, still not letting my face show. We walked into the office, not even knocking, and seeing the principal's chair turned around.

"You are going to excuse us from classes for the rest of the day. Your niece is in a coma." Imai said.

"Principal Yukihara is not here, but I'm sure that I nor the elementary school principal would like you all to go visit that reck." The person in the chair said. I recognized the voice immediately.

"That's not the principal, it's my dad." I said through clenched teeth.

"It seems you're quick." We heard somebody say, coming out of the secretary's office. It was the elementary school principal.

"What are you doing here?" Shoda asked.

"Well, let's see. I don't like Sakura." My father began.

"And I nor does my daughter like Sakura." The elementary school principal finished.

"Who is your daughter?" Ruka asked.

"I guess you know Luna Koizumi?" the elementary school principal said.

"She can't be your daughter, but either way, we're leaving, whether you like it or not." Ogasawara said.

"She's gonna die either way. Koizumi is already pulling out all those needles that keep her alive." My dad said. Without even talking to him, began to run towards the door to see if it was true. I ran to the homeroom and burst in.

"Where's Luna?" I asked, loudly.

"She said she had to go visit a sick friend in the hospital." Narumi said.

"Crap!" I yelled. I didn't want to go down three floors, so I did the quickest thing, jumping out the window. As I fell, I prayed to myself that I would be able to walk after this. I landed on my feet, only feeling a little cramp in my ankle that went away quickly. I ran to the hospital. I took the stairs up instead of the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, the first things I saw was Luna beginning to open Mikan's door. I ran over and grabbed her shoulder. Immediately, I pulled it back. She fell to the floor on her ass.

"I know what you were planning to do. I don't like it one bit." I said, with a glare.

"Natsume, what are you talking about?" she stuttered.

"Your father told us. He probably thought you were already done with the deed, but listen. Mikan, Mikan is important to me. Anything you even think of trying doing to her, try and get through me first." I said, infuriated still.

"But Natsume, I love you! She is just getting in the way of our relationship. I'm pretty and she's not. I'm strong and she's weak. I wouldn't embarrass your family in public or anything. I'm rich and she's not. What can't you like about me?" she asked in a depressed tone.

"Luna! Mikan is way stronger than you! She has to get a surgery every 5 months because of a back injury. She works four jobs with that back injury. She's not even supposed to be dancing! And she's way more beautiful than you! SO what if she's not rich. Money doesn't matter with her. And you know what, Luna? Even if Mikan were to embarrass me in public, I wouldn't care. So don't you even try to do anything to her! I mean, because you like someone, you would kill another person. That's murder and you're insane." I yelled.

"B-bu-bu-but, Natsume, I-I lo…" she said before I cut her off.

"Get out of my sight." I said darkly.

"What? No, Natsume, I love you!" she yelled.

"But I don't. Leave right now, before I make you leave." I said. She got up and ran away crying. I walked into Mikan's room and slumped into the seat next to her bed. I was upset about her coma, and no matter what, I would continue to be, especially since my father caused it. I began to think of the moments I spent with Mikan. Just those moments that made me want to smile. I couldn't help but give a little chuckle at the end of all my flashbacks. But then my eyes fell on the girl I love.

"Look what you've done. I lost complete control of my emotions and am no longer stoic or monotonous. And it's all because of you. You went to the heights of dancing with me while you were sick because of the lie I made about my sister. I'm sorry. You wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place if it weren't for that lie. I just want you to go on. I don't want you to die, because…because I love you." I said, with one tear trickling down my face. I immediately wiped it and in burst all of my friends and Mikan's friends at the precise time.

"She's okay, right?" Unemoniya asked. I nodded. All of Mikan's friends walked up to her bed and dropped to the ground sobbing like before.

"It's like she's practically dead right? Look at the heart beat meter. It's so low." Ruka muttered. I nodded once again, but letting my bangs fall over my eyes this time. We all sat there for the rest of the day. Around the time that school ended, my mom and Aoi stopped by, just to check how she was doing. It was around 10 when a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry but only one person can stay here per night. The rest of you can visit tomorrow. Seeing as there are so many I have discussed with the doctors to remove visiting hours for this case, meaning you can visit and stay all you want. Though they said only one person in the night." The nurse explained.

"I'll stay every…" Imai was about to say until I interrupted her.

"I'll stay the nights." I interrupted. She gave a sigh.

"You love her." All of Mikan's friends said. I looked up with a questioning look.

"It's so obvious to us. You love Mikan. I mean look at yourself. You look like a crap, though still handsome crap, you look like crap. Anybody can easily tell you have been worried sick about her." Shoda said.

"You carried her all the way to your house when she passed out and don't think we've let up that thing where she was supposed to tell you when she was going to collapse. We still want an explanation. But, just watch over Mikan for us first." Ogasawara said.

"We give you permission to have Mikan, but if you dare hurt her, we won't hesitate to kill you." Imai said, holding up the gun she hit me with earlier. I gave a low chuckle.

"I see why she picked you guys as friends. I understand." I said. Without another word, everybody else left, just leaving me and Mikan.

"If only you loved me back, I would be the happiest guy alive." I muttered before falling asleep for that night.


	10. Chapter 10

The Day of the Finals for the Competition Natsume's POV

I woke up in the morning only to see large brown eyes staring at me. I backed up immediately and almost fell out of the chair, or more like did. I heard a heartful and silky laugh come from that. I looked up and saw Mikan.

"Mikan." I muttered.

"Alive and happy!" she said. I stood up and walked towards her.

"When did you wake up?" I asked.

"Yesterday while you were asleep. I had them move me to another room and give me a minor back surgery so I could at least move around a little bit, though I'm still kind sloppy, but then they moved me back here. They told me to stay in bed too, explaining why I had to lean over and wait until you woke up instead of waking you up myself." She said.

"I see." I said.

"Thanks for watching over me. The nurse told me how you watched over me day and night for the entire week." She said. I turned my head away so that she wouldn't see the blush on my face.

"Yeah, I did. I learned how to salsa for the competition and made a routine, but it seems like I'm gonna be dropping out because you're gonna be here. They told me you can't be discharged until a week after waking up. So I'll be going tonight just to watch." I said.

"Well then at least show me the routine, please." Mikan said. I nodded. I told her each step I would take and how I would take it, pretending that she was dancing with me. And I told her the steps that I imagined her taking. When I was done, I noticed it was about the time I would wake up on a normal school day.

"You should go to school today. Tell everyone I'm okay and to get ready for the dance and competition. The visiting hours deal that you all made has been dropped which means, you are all staying at school and visiting me tomorrow. And I will be very mad and upset if any of them skips out on school or the dance today. And the nurse said " She said.

"And Natsume…" she started. She gestured to come closer to her. Then she gestured me closer. And then…she flicked my forehead.

"Don't you ever skip school for my sake again." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I missed that." She said heartily with a laugh. She shooed me away when a nurse, different from the usual, came in and said that visiting hours have not begun yet. I left to my car. Seeing as the hospital was so far from the school, I knew I wouldn't have time to go home so I just went straight there. It wasn't like I was dirty or anything. I had taken showers in the hospital bathrooms, despite how disgusting that sounds. And my mother brought me clothes everyday, knowing that I would not leave my post.

At School In Homeroom Natsume's POV

I'm not surprised that I was the last one into homeroom. But I'm pretty sure everyone else was. Unemoniya and Ogasawara began crying, thinking the worse. Imai walked up and slapped me.

"You left her!" Imai yelled. Ruka held her back from attacking me.

"She woke up today and then shooed me to school." I said bluntly. Unemoniya and Ogasawara stopped crying immediately. All of the girls grouped together and hugged and cried out of happiness.

"Let's go visit her!" Shoda yelled. I held up a hand to stop them.

"She told me to tell you that if you if you go visit her before tomorrow then she will be mad and it is bad for her since she just got out of the coma." I said. They sighed and walked back to their seats hunched over.

"Nice to see you back to normal." Ruka said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said, as I sat myself down.

"Don't act like you don't know. While Sakura was in that coma, you were gloomiest dude on Earth. You didn't even talk to me. Not to mention we were too scared to with that dark aura around you. It was like a rain cloud above you with no umbrella to protect yourself." Ruka explained.

"Whatever." I said, looking out the window.

Meanwhile In the Hospital Mikan's POV

Around the time that school was a half hour from ending a few doctors came in and carefully took all the needles from my body. I stood there for a while trying to wake my feet up from lying down for so long. Aoi! The competition! I quickly ran to the closest phone, getting stopped by my nurse telling me I was in no condition to run yet. I speed walked to the phone and quickly put in a quarter dialing my colleague's number.

"_Hello?" I heard my colleague say._

"_Hi, Nobara. I need your help." I said quickly._

"_Oh, Mikan. How can I help you?" she asked._

"_I need you to go to my house and get my red orange salsa dress from the closet in there. There are also red orange flats under them that I need you to get. My neighbor, Matt has a key to the place. Then come to the closest hospital to the east of town. I'm there in room 401." I said._

"_Mikan, you're in the hospital?!!!" she yelled into the phone._

"_I'll answer your questions when you get here." I said and hung up._

Nobara Ibaragi has been my friend ever since I began to work at the club. I had found her in the streets and decided to recommend her to the bar for her to make a living. She wasn't a prostitute or anything, but she was just sitting there starving, just like I used to be. A fellow bartender and waitress, I always have her back and she has mine. She cares a lot about her friends, the very reason I didn't call her first thing I got out of the coma. She would totally freak out. She thanks me everyday for saving her from dying of starvation and giving her a shelter until she had one of her own and always helping her at work and such. I don't know when shell get it through her head that it was nothing. But no time for that. I have to get to the security room. I walked to the surveillance room, walking like any other patient, so that nobody would suspect me. The door was heavy and metal. I tried twisting the knob. No luck. Then I knocked.

"Who?" a deep voice asked.

"Mikan Sakura." I answered.

"Aren't you the patient that just got out of a coma? You can't come in here." The deep voice said from the other side of the door.

"Can you please open the door? I'm too lazy to open it myself." I said.

"Please girl, you can't harm a fly. Let alone right after a coma." Another deep voice said.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." I sighed. I punched the door knob off and then kicked the door down. I saw two men in chairs wide-eyed. One guy with brown hair and the other with red.

"How-How did you do that?" the red head asked.

"If I can take out about 50 policemen, I'm pretty sure I can knock down a metal door. Now I need a favor from you guys, and I won't take no for an answer." I said, walking up to them with a smirk.

"W-what do you need?" They stuttered, cowering in their chairs.

"Just today's surveillance tape for room 401." I said looking at my nails. Seeing as I had no intention in harming them, the guards calmed down.

"What for?" the brown haired guy asked.

"You see, I'm gonna make this long story short. I need to see the dance the guy I love did and learn the routine for the time I get discharged. And you should still be cowering in fear because I will hurt you to get the tape. Not to mention that I grew up on the streets, without parents, and in a street gang." I said. They cowered once again and swiftly handed me the tape.

"I'll give it back to you by later today." I said with a smile as I hopped away.

"And you guys should get a new door! One that doesn't break down so easily!" I called back as I hopped to my room. When I arrived in my room, I worked on getting my legs to work properly, though I wasn't very successful. Somebody burst into my room a few minutes after I began.

"Mikan, what are you doing in the hospital?!" Nobara yelled.

"I was in a coma, but I'm okay now. Let me explain so that you can help me. I know, because you told me, that you were in a classical family, but you liked modern dancing. By any chance are you a fast learner in the salsa?" I asked.

"I owned the salsa before I got disowned, what do you need? But first, are you okay?! Why didn't you tell me you were in a coma?! I needed to know. I mean, you saved me from dying of starvation! You gave me a shelter when I didn't have one of my own. You helped me when I first started working and you still continued to help me. I thank you greatly for that, I mean you were and still are like my backbone. You always cover my shifts for me, when I have trouble, or help me with whatever. And you still don't accept the money for that shift and such! Mikan, why didn't you tell me?!!!!!!!!!!" she said quickly. Told you she'd freak. I walked up to her and patted her head, signaling to calm down. She looked up at me with upset eyes.

"Your welcome, for fifth million time, but this time, you're gonna help me. I need you to practice this salsa with me. I just have about an hour or two roughly, before I have to get ready and you have to help me sneak out of the hospital. I am guessing you have the dress and such." I said. She nodded pulling out a bag from behind her, still looking atrociously worried. I walked over to the tv in the room and popped the surveillance video in the tv. I fast forwarded to the part where Natsume was going to show me the steps, hitting play so it would stop. I joined hands with Nobara and she helped me with the routine. I didn't worry about my appearance doing the technique, but more like knowing it.

An Hour And A Half Later Mikan's POV

After practicing the routine several times, I dropped hands with Nobara. I had explained everything to her while dancing. I walked to the patient bathroom and changed into my salsa dress and flats, coming out as soon as I was done. Nobara commented me on my looks and I thanked her.

"Crap." I muttered when I noticed I didn't have a brush or makeup. I know Nobara was too worried about me back then to even guess of taking her hair and makeup supplies. I began walking toward the door and into the hallway, with Nobara right behind me. I made my way to the nurse locker room. I walked in and took a bobby pin out of my hair. I chose the locker with the hint of midnight pomegranate bath mist coming from it.

"Mikan-chan, what are you doing?" Nobara asked, worriedly.

"Nobara, I was in the streets for a long time before I got off them. I learned that sometimes I needed to steal to get things, but they were usually small things. Which is why I need to pick this lock." I said, getting to work. Not long after, I got the locker open. Inside was just what I needed. I pulled out the brush and makeup kit, walking towards the nurse bathroom next. I began to apply makeup and brush my hair properly. When I finished I put the stuff back in the locker, and closed it as if nothing happened. We walked outside of the nurse locker room before anyone could come in.

"So how are we gonna get out of here?" I asked myself.

"I have my car." Nobara said.

"Good thing. I didn't want to mess up my hair hotwiring another one. Now, let's see. To get out, how about jumping out the window? It would be perfect cuz I always do it." I said, excitedly.

"I don't jump out of windows, though." Nobara said.

"Fine, we'll go to the first floor and jump. We can't have the staff knowing. They'll surely lock me up in the room with guards and everything. That would be a waste of energy to knock them down later." I said, walking to the stairs and beginning the three flights down. Nobody takes the stairs anymore, so obviously the coast was clear. The closest window was in a patient's room and I thanked the lord that there were no nurses in that ward. The patient was asleep too, so it made everything much easier. I jumped out and then Nobara did. I had to catch her, which kinda screwed up my ankle and back a little, but I could still walk and such. We ran to her car, seeing that there was a doctor coming out of the hospital. I got in the driver's seat, knowing that Nobara didn't know her way and she was an extremely safe driver unless one of her friends was in danger. And trust me, extremely safe means going 2 miles per hour going on a 80 mile per hour highway. I wanted to speed off through all the highways and streets, but there was traffic in some parts and I wasn't going to kill anyone for no reason, but most parts were clear and easy speed zones. I parked right in front of the doors to the gym when I arrived. I heard Natsume's name being called along with mine. I burst into the gym right then and there. I put so much strain on my body going through all that. Not even I have that type of energy just getting out of a coma, so I really wanted to collapse at the moment. The face Natsume had on was beyond surprised.


	11. Chapter 11

Natsume's POV

"Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura, please come to the floor." The mc said. I was gonna walk up to him to tell him that we have to forfeit but the doors burst open, gathering everybody's attention. I was beyond surprised to see Mikan standing there, sweating and panting. She patted her hair in place though, also wiping the sweat and composing herself then and there. She walked up to me and kind of gripped onto my upper arms to gather herself. Before deciding to question her to no end, I took in her appearance. She was wearing a red orange salsa dress with matching flats.

[.?main_page=product_info&cPath=159_162&products_id=1520] (Imagine that but in red orange and with matching flats)

Light but beautiful makeup and wavy hairs adorned her face. A simple but beautiful look on her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I whispered.

"Natsume, just shut up and do the dance with me, so that we can get this over with." She commanded.

"You don't even know the routine!" I whispered.

"Natsume do you think I would have gone through everything I just did fresh out of a coma, without knowing the routine? Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I know the routine! Let's just get it done." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She gripped my collar and pulled me down to her size.

"Just start the music please, before I get cranky." She said, sweetly, but sounding more threatening at the end. She let go of my collar and we got into the first position. I was surprised that she knew it and she rolled her eyes, making me grow a small grin on my face. I nodded for the music to begin. We began dancing. I was still surprised, but kept it hidden beneath my face.

"I can tell you're surprised." She whispered during the dance. I ignored the comment on my outdoor appearance, but was wondering how she noticed mentally.

"Don't strain yourself thinking." She said, with a giggle. I could tell it was forced. She was in pain, and she was trying to force herself to look natural. I was not going to fall for that again. I could not only tell by her voice, but by this point of the dance, her body was slumping and she struggled to keep positioned. When the dance finished, we turned to our teachers and waited to be judged.

"I'll start." Narumi said nervously.

"The performance was a little sloppy but the routine was good." Naru said, uncertainly.

"I really have no comments." Reo said turning to Jinno.

"Really, well I have many. I saw no faults in _Hyuuga's _performance. You, on the other hand, Sakura, were a complete catastrophe. I don't know who was there in the past rounds because you are clearly not her. You were slouchy and unsteady. And unlike everybody else, you decided to wear flats. Not to mention unappealing ones. The performance you gave was disgusting. I can't even look at you. So weak in the _salsa_ that you would need to use flats." Jinno said, turning away from us. That just ticked me off.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. He turned back, surprised by my reaction.

"You know, you just talked a whole lot of shit just now. All of this week you have been carrying on with your classes not even caring that Mikan was absent all the week, or wondering if something was wrong!" I yelled.

"Well she's here at the moment, present and sloppy." Jinno said.

"She's pretty well put together, actually. If you actually took the time to ask her friends why we were all dead in class, then you probably would have known that she has been in a coma for the past week. She just woke up today. She learned the routine I showed her somehow and I still don't know how the hell she snuck out of the hospital!" I yelled at him. The judges were in awe of my reaction.

"Coma?" Narumi questioned faintly.

"Mikan, come on! We have to go back soon. You know the nurses will find out!" a girl said bursting in through the doors like Mikan did before. Mikan slapped her forehead.

"Crap! I forgot to threaten the security guards not to tell the nurses about my leave. Come on, Mikan! Why didn't you think?!" she scolded herself. I raised an eyebrow at that as she continued bickering to herself.

"So Sakura was in a coma, and woke up today, learned the routine, and snuck out of the hospital?" Reo asked. I nodded.

"Somebody get her uncle! She seriously needs scolding." Reo said.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." I said dragging her by wrist out the doors of the gym, but being careful not to hurt her. When we were outside she stood up straight. She dropped to a slump soon after so she grabbed onto my arms to help her.

"What the hell, Mikan?!" I yelled.

"Come on, Natsume. I really don't want to be scolded." She whined.

"Well at the moment it's not what you want. Have you gone deranged?! What if something happened to you on the way here?!" I yelled.

"Nobara was right next to me all the time." She answered, sounding truly innocent, and god I knew she was.

"Who knows if that girl would know what to do in an emergency?! She agreed to sneak you out of the hospital and drive you to this thing!" I yelled.

"It was only because she feels she hasn't repaid her debt of being saved by me even though she has countless times and I drove. Nobara drives like a damn turtle." She said. I popped my head into the gym and turn towards the girl.

"Hey, did she drive?" I asked.

"Oh my god, don't even get me started! I thought I was gonna die. She went 100 mph in a school zone! I was so scared! And the highway…." the girl said fretfully. I took my head out of the gym and turned to Mikan, even angrier than before.

"You drove?!" I yelled.

"Okay listen, wait, calm down." She said trying to calm me down.

"How in god's name do you expect me to calm down when you could have died?!!!" I yelled.

"I mean what if there was a car…." I said before getting my voice muffled by Mikan's lips. Soft and generous. Her lips parted from mine a second later.

"If that was what it was going to take to shut you up for a while." She said. I was at a loss for words fro a moment or two.

"Why do you do all this for me?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"Cuz I'm a crazy chick. Cuz I like the thrill. Cuz I wanna help you with your sister. Cuz I …." She said, muttering the last sentence with a blush.

"What?" I asked. What reason could possibly make her blush? She shook her head.

"No seriously, what is it?" I asked again. Again she shook her head.

"Please." I said. She laughed whole heartedly.

"The Natsume Hyuuga is begging for something." She laughed. I crossed my arms, letting her grab onto one of my shoulders instead.

"You're mean." I grumbled. But again, her lips were over mine in a flash. I was afraid she would let go to quick, so I responded to the kiss quickly and then held her face close to mine, caressing her cheek. I didn't want to let go, but I knew eventually I would need a reason for that kiss, so I backed out of it.

"What was that?" I muttered in a whisper.

"Because I love you." She said. It took me a while to comprehend. That was the thing she muttered before.

"I'm sorry to bomb that on you. I should go before the nurses call the police. I know they will." She said turning to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into me, making sure that our lips met. Immediately, out of surprise, she backed up.

"What was that?" she whispered, wide eyes.

"Because I love you too." I said, with a smile. Her eyes went wider and then returned to normal as her smile grew instead. She began jumping up and down in my arms and then kissed me, this time neither of us backing down for a while. When we finally did separate, she had a tear in her eye that I wiped away.

"You know I had that same tear fall down my face when you were in a coma?" I said.

"I'm sorry Natsume, for making you cry over me. I promise it won't happen again. Let' go back for judging. It'll get your mind off everything." She said. I led her in and before we could actually get to a seat, we were tackled by Mikan's friends, my friends, and my mom and Aoi.

"Mikan, you're okay!" all of Mikan's friends, Aoi, and my mom said. Mikan didn't seem to notice my mom or Aoi though.

"Yeah, the tackling you guys just gave me didn't help, but I'm fine now." She said.

Mikan's POV

"Mikan, you're okay!" all of my friends said.

"Yeah, the tackling you guys just gave me didn't help, but I'm fine now." She said.

"That's great!" Permy, Anna, and Nonoko screamed. I got shot by that miraculous gun Hotaru carries around, before I knew it, but Natsume caught me.

"You're not supposed to be out of the hospital until a week out of getting out of a coma! You got out of the coma today! Are you even smart enough to think of the consequences sneaking out of the hospital could have had?!" Hotaru scolded.

"You're just like this one. I had somebody with me. And of course I'm smart enough to think of the consequences! That's why I brought Nobara." I said pointing to Natsume and later Nobara.

"Why…." She was about to scold until Natsume raised a hand to stop her, which she slapped right away and glared at him.

"You are just saying the same thing I did. And she's giving you the same answers." Natsume said. Hotaru blasted him with the baka gun.

"Natsume!" his friends yelled. Hotaru blasted all of them, including Natsume, twice. I laughed.

"What is so funny about your boyfriend getting hit by your best friend?" Natsume asked, rubbing his head, where he got hit.

"When you get blasted by the baka gun twice, that means Hotaru has accepted you into our group of friends." I explained.

"Uhuh, wait boyfriend?!!!!" Sumire nodded, before popping her eyes out of her skull. Natsume nodded and walked up to me, giving me a hug and a quick kiss.

"Yep, this shit is mine." I said.

"Yeah, but I'm hot shit right?" he said with a smirk.

"No, Natsume. You are not hot shit. You're just some ugly piece of crap I found on the ground and decided to date out of pity." I said sarcastically. He raised his eyebrow and I rolled my eyes. I laughed and then we kissed quickly again.

"What was that just now?" Ruka asked.

"Insider secret." Natsume said.

"You'll tell us later." Koko said. Natsume gave him a glare and then turned back to me.

"How about sitting down, and we'll walk over in a sec, since Natsume is gonna go get me some punch." I said.

"I am?" he asked. I punched his shoulder gently and playfully. He walked away and so did our friends. I was watching Natsume go but then turned my attention back to front. To my surprise, Mrs. Hyuuga was standing there.

"Mrs. Hyuuga, I didn't know you were here." I said.

"I didn't know you were allowed to get out of the hospital." She said. I rubbed the back of my head softly.

"Yeah. Well it's great you could come. Too bad I wasn't at my best, though." I said.

"Either way, you looked good. It was a complex routine. Not to mention you weren't even supposed to be out of the hospital since you just woke up out of a coma." She said.

"Yeah, again. Thank you for the compliment. I'm guessing you're okay with me dating your son." I said.

"Oh dear, Mikan! I'm delighted that you're dating him. I would love to have you as a daughter in law. And I would love to be your children's grandmother. Oh I can't wait!" she said, with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Let's not think about children and marriage for a while, Mrs. Hyuuga. There are plenty of other prettier fish than me in the sea. And Natsume is a very attractive man." I said.

"Oh pish posh. Mikan you are beautiful and talented. Have you seen how you make Natsume blush? It is crazy. And he cares about you a lot. I doubt he will let you go. If he even tries I'll slaughter him." She said, having a more threatening voice at the end. I laughed.

"You don't have to take it that far, Mrs. Hyuuga, but we'll see how the relationship goes. Anyway, how is Aoi? Is she feeling any better?" I asked. Instead of answering, out popped a little Aoi from behind her. She looked like she had tears in her eyes. Before I could ask what was wrong, though, she jumped at my legs into a hug. I knelt down and hugged her back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nee-chan, I'm sorry we lied to you!" she sobbed.

"Lied to me? What are you talking about, Aoi?" I asked. Natsume walked up to us.

"When I said that Aoi was sick, it was a lie. My father threatened that if we didn't win the competition that he wouldn't let you have the surgery on your back that you needed. I had to lie to you cuz I didn't want you worrying and overdoing yourself. Sorry about that." Natsume said.

"I'm sorry!" Aoi sobbed even harder. I hugged her tighter.

"I'm not mad or anything. I'm actually thankful. You lied for my own good. How could I be mad? Let me tell you Aoi, though, you are a great actress. You should look up a career on that. You played the roll perfectly." I said with a smile.

"You're not mad?" she asked, her tears beginning to lessen much more. I wiped away the remaining tears.

"I'm not mad so stop crying." I said gently.

"Okay." She said, sniffing and wiping away at all the wet spots on her face from the tears.

"So when are we going to get together to have girl time? I promised you right? Cuz I have great places to go. I can't promise you the best prices, cuz I'm a little tight, but I can so get you a ManiPedi and get us into the spa free." I said.

"I'll pay!" she offered.

"Oh no, I'm paying. We're gonna have some sister time with nee-chan's money." I said, referring to myself as nee-chan.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I am. How about tomorrow, if that's okay with you?" I asked.

"How about you girls have a sleepover? I'm sure Natsume would have no problem having you over." Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Yeah, but Natsume has to keep himself occupied somehow. It's my time with Aoi until tomorrow or Monday. I mean, how hard is it gonna be for him to be in the same house as his girlfriend and not even being able to see her." I said.

"Oh, so hard." He said sarcastically.

"Shut it, Natsume." I responded.

"Okay then, sleepover it is. I hope you girls have room for one more, though." Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Of course we do. It is your house anyway. We can tell stories about times when Natsume was a kid and the stupid things he did." I said.

"I didn't do anything stupid when I was a kid and you will not be telling stories about me." He said. I rolled my eyes. Then a thought made me frown.

"What's wrong?" Aoi asked, her smile turning into a frown too.

"What about Mr. Hyuuga? Wouldn't he be mad that I returned?" I asked.

"I reported him to the police." Natsume said shortly. He had a look of anger on his face.

"I hate him. What he did to you was completely unforgivable." He said with a clenched fist. I stood up and placed my hand over his fist. He slowly entwined his fingers with mine feeling them there.

"Don't worry about it, Natsume. It's all over." I said to calm him.

"How can you just forgive him like that? He put you in a coma!" Natsume asked.

"What he did was nothing compared to seeing my father die right before my eyes. Or dropping out of school and living on the streets for years. It's easy for me to forgive. That is, unless they mess with my friends. As long as my friends are safe, anybody can do anything to me and I'll forgive them. Well, I'm not sure if anything." I said.

"You picked the right girl to fall in love with Natsume." Mrs. Hyuuga said. I smiled.

"You already said that mom." He said. I kissed his cheek.

"Let's all sit down. After the dance we'll go stop by my house so I can pick up a few things and then go to your house for the sleepover." I said. We walked over to our friends and sat down.

"Okay everybody, the judging is completed. We will only be announcing the first place winners. And those are……………. (add a lot of dots for dramatic effect) Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga." The mc said. I hopped out of my chair. I was about to fall because of that but Natsume caught me.

"You are straining your body way too much." He said. I gave a giggle and stood up properly, letting Natsume walk me to the stage.

"Congratulations you two!" the mc said, putting medals around our necks. I kissed Natsume right then and there, making everybody gasp. I completely forgot about all those fangirls.

"Once I get out of the state I'm in, anybody who touches this shit is dead." I threatened.

"Same." Natsume said, with a glare that shot fear through all the guys. I laughed at him.

"Amazing how you said one word and they were scared." I said. He didn't say anything else before I got hit in the head by what seemed like a rolled up newspaper and then dragged by the ear off the stage. I looked up and saw my uncle.

"Ojii! What are you doing?!" I whined.

"You were in a coma and I was not notified until right now Reo told me. And you escaped the hospital?! Mikan, people are going to misinterpret you for a dangerous mad woman!" my uncle yelled.

"I don't have to worry about that. I already scare the guards in the hospital." I said.

"How did you do that?" Natsume asked, walking up to us.

"I broke down a metal door down right after waking up out of the coma. My legs weren't even completely awake by then." I said.

"Mikan, why do you strain yourself so? Are we gonna have to get you some guard or something?" my uncle asked.

"I've got that covered." Natsume said planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Ay, ay, lay off my niece while you're in front of me. I don't want her pregnant until she is out of college and working a better job." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't think I don't know. I was filled in by your friend over there about all the jobs you work. The street dance gang, living in the streets, and everything. It cost me quite a bit of cash, but I know now." He said pointing to Hotaru for a moment.

"Sorry I didn't tell you myself." I said.

"It's okay. Just stay safe. And don't have sex until you are married and out of college with a high paying job and a good husband. And I'm watching your boyfriend over here." He said, staring Natsume straight in the eyes and then giving him the little two finger eye to eye sign. I laughed and we went to enjoy ourselves for the rest of our night and lives.

**Hey Everybody!!!!! That's the end! I just wanted to know if anyone wanted me to include the actual sleepover cuz I could probably come up with that in a snap. If you do, just write it down in the reviews!!! I'll be writing again soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Author's Note Please Read

**Dear Readers,**

** For the some of you who decided you want me to make the sleepover chapter, I hope you don't mind waiting a bit. I have national junior honor society to work on in school. And I was given a request for a Christmas story to work on. The latest it will probably take me for that story is Christmas Eve. I hope you understand. I hope you read the chapter when it comes out and keep on reading!**

** Sincerely,**

** Crazyanimelover326**


End file.
